Veilweavers, the Dreamlapse (Sequel to Inter Sagum)
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione woke up from a dream of another life. A life where she had her Marauders... Now she is tasking herself to bring them home from the Veil. Was this a dream that was prophetic, or will it come crashing down on her? She and Draco must navigate the murky waters of resurrection and relationships. Sequel to Inter Sagum, the Veilweavers.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to Inter Sagum, the Veilweavers. Taking place where the last story had left off. Expect twists, turns and of course chaos. Hopefully =)_

There was a foot bobbing that was delicately hanging off the couch in 12 Grimmauld Place. He watched her a moment and shook his head; she was completely insane, cute, but insane. Draco Malfoy never expected to be attracted to the curvy muggle born, but that wasn't the most certifiable part. They were finishing up the work on the incantations to bring back two men that she fell in love with... in a dream. Sixty days of doing this. She even claimed that she was dating the dashing wizard so they would have a cover this time for spending so much time together.

"What do you think? We should expand the perimeter a bit?" She asked herself out loud and waved her wand in the air. "No, too risky. We just need to avoid breaking the barrier, they need to."

"Granger, come here," Draco demanded and she turned to him.

Tumbling off the couch unceremoniously, she padded over to him thinking he was going to show her notes. He turned to her in the desk chair and yanked her to him making her frown. "Draco, we talked about this." She said pointedly.

"I don't frankly care. It is late, it's just us and I want some attention," he grumbled and she laughed.

"Don't you have a certain witch waiting to marry you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he snorted.

"Just give me a little bit of a break here, Granger. You can't flirt with me all night at your family's home and not expect a bit of repercussion." He growled and ran his fingers over her hips.

"Draco Malfoy!" She exclaimed jumping away from him and he grinned. "We have work to do." She said testily and went back to the couch.

"Did you see Weasley's face tonight? How angry he was that you were snogging me proper?" Draco asked, resituating himself. "I know you enjoyed it," he was trying to pursue the conversation, but Hermione just made a sound of agreement as she was flipping through her notes.

"Draco, are you just trying to get into my knickers tonight?" Hermione asked him flatly and he nodded.

"Exactly, Granger. Out of all the things we could do I just want to shag you." He replied with a wave of dismissal. "You don't even know if they are going to want to be with you when you get them out, Hermione." Draco said softer and Hermione huffed and stared at him.

"So, what then? Shag you? Date you? Marry you, Draco Malfoy? I think not. Your parents would poison me. Your eventual wife would be devastated and I still have to save my marauders." Hermione retorted sharply.

"The offer is there if you are lonely," his voice was steely; he did not like to be rejected so harshly.

"We have two weeks to make sure we have these notes finished, Draco. Our meeting with the minister is then. We show him our notes without saying what is going to happen and we make sure we do the severing before anything else. That way no one is attached to anyone's feelings. If they have attraction to me then it can be organically built." Hermione announced and the blond nodded.

Draco stood up and stretch, she watched him with curiosity. She wasn't sure why the turbulent wizard was trying to open that door tonight. Usually they hardly spoke once they got back here to the library.

Hermione had broken up with Ron the morning she went home after her dream. She realized she wasn't happy after seeing herself happy in her dream. Yes, she was insane for believing in this nonsense, but it was too real to be just a dream and it hasn't steered her wrong yet. She found the incantation faster than in the dream. She asked Harry if she could move into 12 Grimmauld Place so she could continue her research and he had hesitantly agreed.

"Why do you want to sleep with me, Draco?" She asked softly and he gazed at her.

"So, now you want to talk about this, Granger?" He questioned and she nodded.

He walked over and sat next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him, "well, when a wizard fancies a witch, he usually wants to see her naked." He said simply and she laughed.

"And if they are completely in love with me when I save them?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I never said I was in love with you. I just want to really shag you. Don't give me that look you, prudish woman, I am being honest."

She sighed and shook her head, "you will never believe me if I told you, you would be surprised at how much I am not a prude." She teased and he chuckled.

"Just think about it, Granger. If you change your mind, let me know." He declared and ruffled her bushy hair. "I am going to get home before it is noted that I am missing. See you tomorrow night." He told her and stood up.

"I will see you tomorrow night, Draco," she declared and he nodded and leaned to kiss her forehead.

It was sweet and innocent; both of which were not Draco Malfoy usually. He left through the fireplace in the living room and Hermione sighed heavily. She didn't want to admit it, but shagging him sounded fun. The witch shook it off and went back to the task at hand. Before too long she wandered up to her room and fell asleep dreaming about what was to come.

0o0o

"How's shagging Malfoy?" Ginny asked her as they were eating lunch together.

It was Sunday and Hermione was taking a break from looking into the severing spell.

"We haven't shagged yet," Hermione said dismissively and Ginny laughed.

Ginny made a face, "I cannot imagine why. I still don't understand the attraction." The red head shrugged and handed her son a chip from her plate.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "not that he hasn't tried. You know that we are just going along with this until the marauders are home."

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed, "why not just tell everyone... never mind you are right. Just keep saying he is your boyfriend so people assume what you are doing isn't weird or fanatical."

"He was inquiring about shagging me last night. I think I may be giving him the wrong idea." Hermione grumbled and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Are you thinking about it?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and sipped her tea, "it might be fun. He is a great kisser. I miss my marauders, Gin. I know that sounds so weird, but it is true."

Ginny found the whole situation crazy, personally. Her best friend told her the entire story and it was like she woke up from a different life. Hermione broke up with Ron promptly and he wasn't too destroyed about it until she started 'dating' Draco Malfoy. That was when things got awkward. Molly was none too happy, but she accepted it and allowed the blond around as long as there was no fighting.

Hermione had everything lined up and Ginny knew she was quite the planner, but was she prepared if the outcome wasn't the same? Ginny had wondered that for many hours out of the days she spent with Hermione. "You should," Ginny finally said.

Hermione frowned and her mouth slid ajar, "what?"

Ginny nodded and sighed, "at least it would release a bit of tension between you two. Just a nice heated shag and get it out of the way."

Hermione made a face and tilted her head in thought, "that might be a good idea. I have been a bit tense lately."

"You make it sound like I told you to go shopping. You are serious about shagging Malfoy?" Ginny questioned and Hermione rubbed her face.

"Maybe?"

"Hermione, did you think that Remus and Sirius might be different?" Ginny asked timidly and Hermione glared.

"No," she said sharply, "that is the second time in twelve hours someone has asked me that."

"Alright," Ginny sighed and gave her a nod.

Hermione softened and exhaled, "I just don't want to think about the possibility that I may be delusional. What if I am? I have such certainty about it. So many things I am doing feel like I am redoing it, but now it is starting to feel different. Draco, leaving Ron when I did... what if... what if they are?" Hermione finished and bit her lip.

"Then we deal with it when it happens. You say you die in your dream? Let's worry about preventing that." Ginny told her and Hermione nodded.

"Chips, please!" James exclaimed and shook the witches from the moment and back to real events.

0o0o

Hermione was fidgeting and trying hard to process the books in front of her on the floor. Draco had made it abundantly clear that he was going to make himself comfortable. He was dressed casually and lounging on the couch tonight. The witch was frustrated with him; why couldn't he leave well enough alone?

"Granger, I think I have it here," he declared and she crawled over from her post on the floor.

He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow, "now that I see it, I cannot unsee what just popped into my mind," the blond teased and she huffed with a bright blush.

"Let me have it here," she declared as she kneeled next to him and he handed her the book.

She frowned at the pages and was mouthing the words as Draco gazed at her. Her brow was furrowed, cheeks pink, lips moving gently as she read. "This is good! I think we are almost on the basis of the spell. Dr-" He interrupted her with a kiss and he maneuvered to take her face in his hands.

Hermione did not pull away and Draco took that as the green light and tilted his body on the floor so he could have better control. The witch moaned and he pulled away, nibbling her neck. "I told you, you enjoy it," he whispered and she giggled and shook her head.

"You have always been a bad boy, Draco. We have-" he stopped her again with his lips.

She dropped the book on the ground and timidly ran her hands over his chest, making him grumble in her mouth. The witch was turning into a very pliable partner as she closed the gap and his hands went to her hair.

"Hermione can- oh, I am sorry," Harry's voice entered the room and Hermione pulled away.

She cleared her voice and stood up, "Hello, Harry, what can I do for you?" She asked and he was blushing brightly.

"I was wondering if you minded me going up to Sirius's room. I wanted to see if I could find one of his motorbike toys for James." He told her and glanced back at Draco smirking.

"Hey, Potter, nice evening," Draco snickered and Harry cleared his throat.

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled, "I am sure if there is one up there, James would love it, Harry. Go ahead. I just live here, this is still your house."

Harry took her under his arm and walked her from the room, "Mione, I love you, but are you sure he isn't just going to shag you and leave you?" He asked when they got to the hallway.

"He hasn't yet," Hermione giggled and Harry snorted.

"I know you well enough to know that wasn't what you do when you have shagged someone." Harry declared and Hermione crossed her arms. "Ginny, told me, alright. Don't look at me like that."

"Even if it is just a shag, I don't mind. He has been pretty decent to me so far." Hermione murmured and Harry sighed and gave her a nod.

"Alright, Mione. Just don't make me come kick his ferret arse for hurting you." He told her and she beamed at him.

"Okay, Harry, I will see you soon." She declared and he kissed her forehead.

"Be good to yourself, Mione," he responded and waved her off as he ran up the stairs.

Hermione rejoined Draco in the library and he was reading the book they had abandoned on the floor. "Potter angry with me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Just worried about me," she muttered and lifted his legs so she could sit on the couch.

Draco glanced over at her and saw she seemed thoughtful and almost upset, "what's wrong, Granger?" He asked and she shook her head.

She rubbed her face and smiled at him, "just moping. May I see the book?" She replied and he handed it to her.

"Good night!" Harry called into the room, clearly announcing he was leaving the house.

Hermione's eyes were running over the book, but her mood seemed deflated. "Granger, you cannot look that sad and not expect me to change it." Draco declared and she giggled.

"We are almost done with this bit, Draco." She said and he nodded.

"Good thing, too. We should get up the stairs before too long." He said and she glanced over at him.

"You really want to? Despite knowing where I stand?" She inquired with a serious expression.

He raised an eyebrow, "how about this, Hermione. If when you get off of work tomorrow, you still need to take the edge off, I will give you a reason to leave this library early..." He trailed off with a big smirk.

She let loose a stream of sultry laughter and he waited patiently for her reply, "alright, that is fair Draco. No strings?" She questioned and he nodded slowly.

"No strings, just a good shag." He told her and pulled his legs off her lap and sat up.

She held out her hand and he took it, but he pulled her in for a kiss again. The witch moaned and crawled into his lap and ran her hands over him. Hermione wanted to scream at herself for being too needy for her own good, but she was. He surprisingly let her pace herself and before too long she realized his shirt was off of him.

"Or now, if you really feel that way," he teased when she pulled away panting.

"Shut up, Malfoy. You better be a good shag," she growled and started to unbutton his pants.

He took her wrist in his hand and raised an eyebrow at her, "how about I make you wait and see if you feel the same tomorrow?" He asked and she let loose a guttural sound.

"Draco Malfoy, I want you to shag me, you have been asking for it. Do it," she snapped and he chuckled.

"Tomorrow, Granger," he replied and helped her off of his lap. "I am going to depart early tonight. I have to run some errands with my less than friendly father. Think about it," he murmured and gave her a kiss before getting up, fixing his pants, and throwing back on his shirt.

"Good night, Draco," she sighed and he left her in the library; heated and alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco did not come by for three days. He had written to her about a situation with his mother and father which had made it difficult for him to escape his manor.

In that time, Hermione had finished the rest of the finessing of the incantation and severing. She had expected there not being a need for him to be by after that. The witch was relieved. There was a lapse in judgement for a night there, now things were business as usual.

Satisfied with her work for the night, Hermione wandered up the stairs to shower. It was all starting to come to fruition. After this it was just a waiting game. She knew everything looked right. It was okay, but she was still nervous. The hot water did not lessen her nerves either. She wanted to hope and pray that it would work out.

Hermione reached for her towel to find it missing from the wall when she was done with her shower. Glancing out of the shower curtain, Draco was standing there with her towel, a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Feeling frisky, Granger?" He asked and she felt a tug of a backward deja vu.

She flung the curtain open and his jaw dislocated, "Bloody hell, Hermione! That is what you have been hiding?" He accused her and she grinned, climbing from the tub.

He walked backwards, recovering his smirk and nodded, "you still need this? Guess you will have to come get it."

"That is so Slytherin of you, Draco!" Hermione hollered after him as he left the bathroom.

She wandered around as the water dripped from her body, looking for the naughty blond and her towel. "Draco!" She cried as she approached her room.

"Your room is so typically bookish, Granger," he called from the cracked door and she sighed.

So, she was indeed going to go there tonight then? "Draco, what are you..." She trailed off when she saw him stripping in her room.

The pale wizard was quite a masterpiece. His back was to her, but the lines and curves of his muscles made her abdomen tighten with greed. He glanced back at her and grinned, "you didn't think I was going to keep my clothes on tonight, did you? You haven't told me no." He declared and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

Sitting on her bed, she crossed her legs and smirked, "alright, Malfoy. Surprise me," she told him and he chuckled.

He turned to her and slowly unclasped his belt, sliding it off with ease. She wagged a finger at him and he walked toward her and she unbuttoned his pants. "Oh! Surprise, surprise. Someone doesn't find it fit enough to wear anything underneath," she teased and he growled at her.

"You are going to make me shag that smirk off your face, Granger." He growled as he lowered himself to her lips and kissed her.

"I would like to see you try, Malfoy," she hissed when he pulled away and he yanked her hair.

"Lay down," he ordered and she stayed still with a challenging stare. "Alright then," he rumbled and pulled her hair and made her stand with a cry.

Hermione did not want to admit that their potent power struggle was heightening her needs. His other hand clasped firmly around her neck and his fingers gripped her skin as she glared at him. Draco bent enough to invade her mouth with his and he tugged on her hair making her gasp and growl.

"Now, bend over nicely for me, Granger, or I will make you," he rumbled and she smirked.

"Make me then," she snipped and he snarled and yanked her hair.

Draco pulled her to the bedside and released the hand on her neck. The man bent her over the bed and slid sharply into her making her gasp at the swift invasion.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Draco growled and yanked her hair again.

She bent her stomach to the bed and let him take her with a rough pace. She could feel great satisfaction from this type of release and moaned as his hand on her hip gripped her tightly. Her nails clawed at the blankets and he chuckled through his breathing. "You aren't going to make this easy on me."

Rocking her hips hard against him in his rhythm she manipulated it enough to help herself peak and howled with satisfaction as his grip in her hair went to her shoulder and he grinded out his climax. He was huffing and moaning against her back, his forehead damp with sweat.

She buckled to the bed and he chuckled and collapsed next to her, "very nice," he breathed and she giggled.

"Well that is something to check off the list," she snickered and he nodded.

"That was so much better than I imagined," he admitted with a wide grin and she scrunched her shoulders.

"I am pretty good usually. You caught me while I am rusty. I used to sleep with the Weasley twins one summer." She told him and his jaw dropped open.

"No!" He exclaimed and set his head on his hand so he could look at her.

"Yes, completely true. By then I had already some experience, but I learned quite a bit from both of them." She replied and he rubbed his face with his free hand.

"No wonder you are trying to bring both those blokes back." He groaned and she giggled. "I am definitely free if you need to release more tension before these weeks are up," he smirked at her and she shook her head.

"You are such a bad boy, Draco Malfoy," she murmured and kissed him.

He nodded and pulled her further on the bed so she was on the pillows. He grabbed her and had the witch in a loose embrace. "I am pretty surprised you are a screamer, Granger. I shouldn't be, but I was."

She let loose a stream of laughter and shook her head. "I am surprised you are actually decent at shagging," she told him and he frowned.

"Low jab," he grumbled and she giggled.

"Thank you," she muttered and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Oh, no, thank you, Hermione. That was my pleasure. I have been wanting to bend you over and shag you for months." He chuckled and she gasped. "I tend to get what I want," he reminded her and she smirked.

"So, do I, Draco," she delivered with a lopsided smile and he nodded.

"I can see that!" He exclaimed and she sighed.

He reached down and squeezed one of her cheeks and nodded, "this definitely needs to be repeated."

She rolled her eyes, "now you are going to think you can get it whenever you want."

He shook his head and groaned, "no, it would not be that easy with you, Granger. You are a pain in the arse."

She patted one of his cheeks on his face and grinned, "that's an endearing quality about me, Malfoy."

He chuckled and gave her a nod, "if you say so, but I happen to disagree with that on most witches."

"Are you still coming to the Burrow with me on Saturday?" She asked and he tilted his head.

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied and she laughed.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "well, you shagged me. Aren't you going to be a typical wanker?"

Draco belted out deep laughter and shook his head, "no, not this time. We are in this until the end of this Veil business at least."

She smiled and cleared her throat, "excellent. Tomorrow are you coming over?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I have to go kiss boots. My father is growing impatient with the Greengrasses. They are being stubborn on contracts." He declared and Hermione frowned.

"What we did was very bad for you, Draco." She told him and he snorted.

"Not in particular. I cannot even court Astoria until they come to some terms. Complete and utter ballocks pure blood bureaucracy." He growled and Hermione sighed.

"Well, then, I don't feel as bad," Hermione confessed and he chuckled.

He rubbed her bum once more before sitting up and grumbled, "Try to get some sleep, Granger. I will see you Saturday, same time as always."

She nodded and sighed heavily, "try not to get anyone killed with your attitude, Malfoy."

He laughed and smirked down at her as he started getting dressed. "I will try not to, but I am not promising anything."

0o0o

"Would you stop grabbing my bum, Draco?" She hissed as they walked toward the couch in the Burrow.

He chuckled and shook his head, "not a chance, Weasley is having a heart attack." He whispered and she blushed.

They sat down and Ginny flitted over with a smile, "you have a fun time the other night, Draco?" She couldn't help herself and Hermione turned scarlet.

Draco gave her a toothy grin, "why, Ginevra, I believe we both did. If I would have known we were a gossip piece I would have given her more to talk about."

Ginny's jaw dropped and Hermione covered her face, "Draco, please, be normal tonight."

"I actually have to say I am warming up to Draco being your boyfriend, Hermione. Not many can handle that." Ginny teased and Hermione groaned.

Draco hugged Hermione tighter with his one arm and smiled at her, "don't worry, Granger. I still have more left in me."

"Please, Malfoy, shut up," the bushy haired witch spat and he chuckled.

Harry walked in with George who was nudging Harry, "if I didn't know any better, Malfoy was making Hermione blush," George snickered and Hermione sighed.

"Someone sane please come into this house," Hermione cried and everyone, aside from the steaming Weasley in the corner, laughed.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and cleared his throat, "so, Malfoy, how are you doing?" Harry making small talk was never pleasant to watch.

Draco smirked and tugged Hermione closer, "very well. I suppose Granger loves to talk to other witches about her escapades," he teased and Hermione glared at him.

"I am going to get a drink and walk back in, hopefully, you will have found your sanity by then." She said crisply and he nodded.

"Sounds fair," he replied and she walked away with great annoyance in her stride.

He watched with a tilted gaze and Harry cleared his throat, "probably not best to leer at her in front of her family, Malfoy."

Draco blushed lightly and gave him a nod, "my apologies, Potters."

"Do us a favor, Draco. Don't hurt her. If you do, you have plenty of people to answer to and I don't mean your father." Harry warned with a low tone.

Draco gave him a gesture of agreement and sighed, "I am quite sure I would have to deal with her fury, firstly."

Ron finally decided what he was going to do and stomped over, "Listen Malfoy, I am not sure what you did to make her want to date you-"

"Stop, please?" Hermione asked as she walked behind him and Ron turned to her.

"But, I am just looking after you, Mione. We were friends getting bullies by that brat." He tried to defend himself and Hermione sighed.

"And now he is a classy, courteous wizard. He has been very good to me, Ron. We read together and talk about life. Healing wounds..." She trailed off and rubbed her arm. "he is good _for_ me."

Draco was actually shocked that she would be so complimentary, it was endearing. "Thank you, Hermione." He told her and she blushed.

"Even if we don't stay together, which let's face it, he will be marrying into pureblood, I still am enjoying his company immensely. So please, everyone, stop worrying about if he is good to me. He is." She finished and sat down next to him and gave him one of the butterbeers in her hand.

The blond rubbed her back and smiled, "you have been pretty good too," he told her and she smiled.

Harry patted Hermione's shoulder and smiled, "good, that's exactly what I want to hear."

Ginny grinned and sighed, "that is great for more stories down the line too!"

Hermione blushed scarlet and Draco smirked, "I would hope so."

Harry cleared his throat and kissed his wife's cheek, "sorry, mate, not going to join this conversation." The gangly Potter walked away with Ron under his arm.

Hermione pushed her mouth to Draco's ear, "thank you," she whispered and he nodded.

"Of course, Granger. Someone needs to help," he said with a grin and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I understand what's going on and I get it, but this is really nice too, Hermione." Ginny said and got up to kiss her cheek. "Don't forget reality while you are stuck on dreams," she murmured and walked away.

Hermione sighed heavily and gazed over at Malfoy, "this cannot be a reality. Not really, we both know that, right?" She asked him and he gave her a slow nod.

"Pure bloods, messy business. I understand completely." He told her with a smile and she tucked under him and enjoyed the rest of the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The week flew by and Draco came over and shagged Hermione silly several times. It was becoming a decent pass time at relieving her anxiety for what was to come. He was a pretty talented man and she could appreciate it for mutual benefits. He had the chance to shag her, and she got that comforting release she has been needing.

Monday, she was nervous. The minister was going to be waiting for them and she was jittery. She had to convince him this was a normal, harmless experiment. It truly was except for the possibility of bring back several people back to life. She warned Draco countless times about the voices and how he had to not move, at all. Period. She warned him about Severus possibly being there and he looked visibly relieved at hearing that.

Hermione was dressed professionally and Draco gave her a smirk as he took her arm and nodded at each other as they were about to enter the office. They walked in and Kingsley was smiling. "Come on in you two. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I am very excited to hear what you have for me that you were this desperate for a meeting."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Minister Shacklebolt, as you know I am an Unspeakable and have a curiosity about the Veil. I have for you quite a treat today," she said with mirth and his eyes lit up.

"What might that be?" The minister asked and she offered Draco a chance.

Draco cleared his throat and smiled, "Miss Granger and I have been working on a discovery together, purely from my library and our research of course. We have discovered an incantation that might test the Veil's properties and tell us more about the magics on the other side." He finished and the minister tilted his head in wonder.

"This... incantation, can you explain how it would?" Kingsley asked and Hermione pulled out her notes; the notes that were vaguely optimistic.

He quickly read over them and gave them an expression of pure shock, "this is very intriguing indeed!"

"We would like to perform this incantation, Minister," Draco declared and Kingsley choked on his surprise.

Hermione pointed to the notes in his hand, "as you can see there would be no lasting effect on the Veil nor those involved with the incantation. If we cast it near the Veil, it will only breach the platform." She declared and Kingsley nodded.

The minister nodded and sighed, "well, this does go against protocol, Miss Granger. I would have to make sure the other Unspeakables and I are present."

Hermione gave him a gesture of agreement, "on there are some barrier spells and wards to protect you. Safety first of course."

Kingsley nodded and gazed at Draco, "you helped her with these findings? I need to be sure so I have all the facts correct."

"Undoubtedly, Minister Shacklebolt," Hermione said and Kingsley chuckled.

Draco smiled and gave him a nod, "she is great at research, I just helped keep her motivated and read with her."

"Don't be so modest, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione replied and the minister nodded.

"Alright, Miss Granger. What we will do is I will speak to those involved, get a date for you both by the end of the date. Miss Granger if I deliver it to you-"

Hermione didn't let him finish because she gave him a bright smile and nod, "Draco and I will be performing it together so I will notify him."

"Excellent, I will stop by to see you before the end of the day. Thank you for your hard work, both of you." He dismissed them and once they were outside her office Hermione started to dance.

"Yes!" She hissed and Draco stopped her and pushed her against the wall.

He snogged her deeply and she was taken off guard from it. She yanked him inside and shut the door swiftly while he started to pull up her skirt. "Draco- I have- to- work." She told him through his attack.

The blond shook his head and yanked her knickers down before lifting her, "not before I shag you."

He pinned her to the wall and she coiled her legs around him. It was but a moment and he soon found leverage enough for entrance and she gasped. It was rough and he bit her neck and suckled it while he slammed into her. She bit down on her screams and whimpered gently, digging her nails into his shoulders. It was a shudder worthy climax for both of them and when he placed her back down she shook off the endorphins.

"We can't keep doing this, especially outside of my home," she giggled and he nodded.

Draco fixed himself and ran a hand through his hair, "it was to be expected, Granger. We were on a high."

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head, "you are a bad boy, Mr. Malfoy," she told him and he smirked.

"Don't I know it," he retorted and she giggled.

"Alright, I will send you word when I have it, Draco. For now, I have to work." She went to retrieve her discarded underwear and he snatched them swiftly.

"I think I am going to save these," he teased and she glared at him.

"I need those," she said with her hands on her hips.

Draco leaned over and kissed her, "you will have to go without them today, Granger." With that, he pocketed them and left.

Rolling her eyes, she went to her desk and sat down. A discreet cast to clean up the mess of her tryst and she was ready for her day. Hermione could barely focus and anxiously waited for the minister to come knocking with good news.

0o0o

Two days later and Hermione was at breaking point with the conversation. They were sitting with the Potters and Draco Malfoy was being... well, bloody Draco Malfoy.

"Ok, walk us through the incantation again," Ginny told her and Hermione glared over at Draco and Harry.

"Wait, I have a question. This was fake the whole time?" Harry asked and Hermione groaned.

"Well, I shagged her, a lot," Draco declared and Hermione rubbed her face.

Harry turned red yet again, "but the relationship?" This had been going around in circles for the better part of an hour.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I mean we had no intention of it being more than it was. We worked on this, we snogged, we shagged. That was all that was expected, Harry."

"She is definitely worth the time spent on this, trust me." Draco declared and Hermione placed her forehead on the table.

Harry heaved a sigh and nodded, "alright then. What about this incantation?"

"Thank you, _Harry_ ," Hermione growled and glowered over at Draco. "We are going to be bringing Sirius and Remus back. Severus too if Draco can muster up the feeling for it. We will cast it, they will come out. We will not move. They will come through. After we come to, we will sev-" Hermione paused and gasped.

"Oh no," Hermione sighed and covered her mouth.

Draco watched her and he knew it was something she missed, "what is it?"

She shook her head, "if I sever their bond, they will... well, they won't." She didn't have to finish, he knew.

"A chance you have to be willing to take," he told her and she scrunched her face up and nodded.

"They won't?" Ginny asked her because she knew as well.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat, "it doesn't matter, they will be back."

Harry was lost but he was certain she said she was bringing back Sirius and Remus, "you are going to bring them from the Veil?"

Hermione gave him a nod and sighed, "yes, it will be very good. They can come back to Grimmauld Place with me after they have recovered."

Ginny snorted and Draco gave her a look, " _right,_ " Draco snickered and Hermione glared at him. "I am agreeing with you, Granger."

"They will not be bonded so we can make sure they are stable and have time to recuperate." Hermione declared with a nod and smiled.

"Very good, so we have made sure we freed up the day. We will be waiting for the owl." Ginny nodded and Hermione sighed.

"There is one thing we have to talk about," Hermione grumbled and Draco nodded.

"If one of us gets touched by the Veil. We will get scars and will eventually die." Draco declared and Hermione exhaled heavily.

Harry looked alarmed and Ginny shook her head, "then don't get touched by it, both of you." Ginny spat and Hermione nodded.

"Draco," Hermione stopped and gazed at him. "If my heart stops. Do the severing over us right away before they die too. Let it happen. The dream... it was horrendous to put everyone through."

Draco shook his head, "tough luck, Granger. We brought you back seven months later from what you said."

"It will be good... I am absolutely terrified, but it will be good," Hermione grumbled and Draco laughed.

"Don't worry so much, it isn't like you haven't done this before," he teased and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright, rest up, Potters. It might be a long day tomorrow." Hermione declared and they started biding goodbyes.

Draco was about to go through the fireplace before Hermione and he turned. "So, want to, for old times sake?" He asked and she giggled.

The Potters were watching the exchange with curiosity. "Hurry up then. I expect it to be a good last shag, Malfoy." She snickered softly, but the couple at the table heard.

Harry glared at Ginny who shrugged her shoulders as they left. "I guess he is a decent shag." Ginny murmured and Harry groaned.

"And I was convinced she couldn't surprise me anymore," Harry responded and Ginny stifled a giggle.

"I am quite sure she has more secrets than you know, Mr. Potter."

0o0o

This felt so similar. It felt so real. She was here before she could swear it. Draco took her hand as they walked up to the Veil and he gave her a nervous smile. "Are you scared still?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Just nervous. I no longer fear death, I had to live through it, remember?" She asked and he nodded with a gulp. "Trust me?" She squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

"Most definitely, Granger. Don't move, don't touch anything, don't breathe if I can live through it..." He trailed off with a smile and she giggled.

"We are going to bring them all home, Draco. We are going to change history. Remember that," she told him and he nodded.

"Everything ready up there?" Kingsley shouted and Draco let loose a big breath.

They stood back to back and Draco shot off a flare from his wand. Hermione watched the group casting their spells and she nodded. "Alright, Draco. Time to shine," she declared and he started his casting.

Hermione started the beautiful incantation. It rolled off her tongue easier than she thought it would and it melted into the air as she moved her wand. She felt at ease suddenly; she had done this before, she knew the outcome of the spell, no worries. Hermione finally got to the repetitive line and started the cycle.

Ten.

Thirteen.

Seventeen.

Twenty.

Twenty-one!

She flicked her wand toward the curtain and was in awe of the bright pure white that the archway was covered with. The mist started to circle around them and Draco backed hard against her. "Trust me, Draco. We are safe, just stay focused." Hermione comforted him and he nodded.

The mist swirled and danced so beautifully and Hermione watched attentively as the forms started to take place. She took Draco's free arm in her arm and he sighed, "Thanks Granger," he whispered.

There were the glowing eyes and soon the faces she knew would arrive came into focus. "you were right..." Draco murmured and she smiled.

"Remus, Sirius," Hermione said with a smile and they grinned. "Are you going to join us now?" She asked and they nodded.

"Severus," Draco declared and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Just stay here, Draco. He is coming too," she responded and he nodded.

They were pressing through the barrier and she felt Draco become alarmed, "we are fine, they are going to keep us safe. Trust me."

The barrier ripped open and Hermione grabbed Draco and ducked him down with her. He let loose a choke and she rubbed his face as darkness encircled them. "Trust me," she breathed, looking into his eyes and he smiled.

"You did good, love, sleep." Sirius whispered as she felt them encircle her and she hugged Draco as she gave into sleep.

0o0o

Hermione's throat was so dry. She coughed and opened her eyes to see the all too familiar setting of the hospital. She gasped and touched her chest, peeling away the blankets and lifting her shirt. Her relief swept her and she let out a heavy breath.

"Do you always make witches take off their shirts, Pads?" Remus grumbled and she pulled her shirt down fast to see the marauders sitting there in her room.

Sirius grinned at him and nodded, "even bookish ones I suppose, good morning, love."

"Go-" her voice cracked and she tried to wet her lips.

"Hold on, Hermione, let me get that for you," Remus told her and poured her a glass of water.

He handed it to her and she smiled in gratitude before gulping it. "Thank you," she said and he smiled at her.

"Of course. It is the least I could do after you, well you saved us from death." Remus declared and she grinned with a sigh.

"How long was I out?" She asked and Draco came into the room.

"Only since yesterday. Healers say your incantation fatigued you." Draco said with a shrug.

"Did you do the severing?" She asked and he nodded slowly.

"As you asked. Everyone is accounted for. No scars. No excess magic. Even Severus was impressed." He informed her and she clapped.

"Oh, that is so good! What did the paper say, Draco?" She asked and he grinned brightly and handed it to her.

 _ **Magical Experiment brings forth Fluke chance. Rescues three!**_

Hermione read it with happiness as she saw it did not question her research or possibilities of doing it again. It was declared a happy fluke and Draco and her would go down as the two people alive to bring someone out of the Veil.

"This is happy news indeed! Thank Merlin!" Hermione gasped and slumped against the pillow.

Sirius frowned at her and tilted his head, "love, I have to ask you. Why Remus and I?"

She smiled at him and sighed, "because, Harry and Teddy missed you both terribly."

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, "nothing at all to do with how dashing you think they are, Granger?" He asked and she turned scarlet.

"Draco Malfoy..." She warned and he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"I will see you when you get discharged. I will bring over some of my dad's spirits and we will get sloshed at your house. I suppose there's a first for everyone, getting pissed at Grimmauld Place." He told her with a chuckle and she gave him a smirk.

"Good plan. See you later, Malfoy," she snickered and he grinned and left.

The marauders were glancing at each other and Sirius frowned. "Hermione, you live at Grimmauld Place?" Remus asked and she nodded.

"When Ron and I split I asked Harry if I could live there. I worked on the incantation there." She declared and finished her cup of water.

"You planned to save us?" Sirius questioned and she shrugged.

"I had a hunch and went with it," she replied with a smile and Sirius arched an eyebrow at her.

"I am not sure whether to kiss you or praise you," he snickered and she gave him a smooth expression.

"They are the same thing, Padfoot," she replied and his jaw dropped.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "someone has taken a page out of your book, Pads."

The werewolf poured her another glass of water and she stopped him and took his hand. "I am so glad to see you, Remus."

He blushed and cleared his throat, "thank you," he declared and pulled away from her.

Sirius came over and sat on her bed, "how about me, love?"

"Oh, I am happy to see you as well," she paused as he grinned, "but I am happier to see Remus." His face dropped and he scowled at her.

"You are obnoxious, girl. I know you missed me just as much," he growled and she smirked.

Remus was stifling laughter, "my, Pads, I think we are going to enjoy living with her. Hermione, you have changed so much."

She raised an eyebrow and her smile grew lopsided, "you have no idea."

Both marauders glanced at each other in shock and Sirius exhaled, "well, this will be a decent start. I suppose we will find out at dinner... at the Burrow." His face turned into a grimace.

"Oh, is Teddy going to be there?" She asked hopefully and Remus smiled.

"Yes," he told her and she clapped.

"I haven't seen him in a few weeks, I cannot wait!"

Remus gave Sirius another look and the animagus grinned, "neither can we."


	4. Chapter 4

She was greeted at the Burrow with loud excitement. The marauders were at the hospital under observation so this would be the first anyone outside of Harry and Ginny that would have seen them. Hermione had dressed nicely in a sun dress despite the minor chill. She was practically skipping with giddy excitement as everyone congratulated her.

It wasn't until she saw a pink tuff of hair that she jumped for true joy, "My Teddy Bear!" She shouted and he ran toward her.

Remus and Sirius watched her with amusement as she greeted the boy.

The boy squeezed her and kissed her face, "Mione, oh my, Grandmother told me that I was going to see you and you brought me a surprise."

"I did, I brought you a surprise. It is a big one, are you ready?" She asked and he grinned widely.

Hermione had the child walk in front of her and stepped in front of Remus and Sirius. "Teddy, I want you to meet your Uncle Sirius and... your dad, Teddy." Hermione murmured and the boy gasped.

Remus kneeled down to see the boy and Hermione could see the glassy green orbs display joy. "Hello, Edward Remus Lupin. I couldn't wait to meet you again." He told the child who did not give him time.

Teddy jumped in his arms and Hermione covered her mouth and tears filled her eyes. Remus closed his eyes and a few tears trickled down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes he met Hermione's and she could see his gratitude.

"I wished for you and mom, every night." The boy whispered and Remus nodded against him.

"Mione brought me home, Teddy," Remus choked and Teddy pulled away.

He turned to Hermione and she ducked down so he could hug her tightly, "thank you, Mione. I love you so much!"

"I love you so very much, my little love. I am glad I could make you happy," she murmured and he pulled away enough to wipe her face.

"Don't cry, Mione," he declared and she smiled.

"These are happy tears, Teddy. I am so happy!" She declared and he nodded and wiped his face.

"You go spend some time with your dad and I will play out in the grass with you, alright?" She asked and he nodded and pulled away from her.

He took Remus's hand, "come on dad, I want to tell you all about Grandmother's house." He tugged the man lightly and Remus cleared his throat and nodded.

"Of course, I want you to tell me everything." He replied and gave Hermione a nod before they walked off together.

Hermione turned to Sirius who was shaking his head at her. "You are absolutely amazing, Hermione. You just made his life, literally." he declared and swooped her in for a big hug.

"Don't make me start crying again, Sirius," she whispered and he kissed her hair. "I have a surprise for you too," she told him and he pulled away.

"A tight witch for me? Oh, you are going to take me up the stairs?" He teased and she giggled and smacked his arm.

"I am being serious," she retorted and he grinned wolfishly at her. "Don't say it!" She exclaimed and he chuckled.

She took his hand and she led him to Ginny, "Gin, I think he should meet him now," Hermione murmured and Ginny stood up with a nod.

Harry was on the other side of the room and Ginny waved him over with James. Hermione watched Sirius who was questioning the whole thing until he saw the boy. Harry came over and grinned. "James, I want you to meet your-"

"Uncle, I am not old enough to be a papa, Harry," Sirius interrupted him and Harry chuckled.

"Your Uncle Sirius. Sirius, this is James Sirius Potter," Harry declared and James waved and walked up to him.

"Uncle Sirius?" He asked and Sirius picked the boy up.

Hermione watched the man grin and nod, "of course, James. And I am going to be there through everything from now on alright?" He told the boy who grinned and hugged him.

Harry patted Hermione's shoulder and hugged her. "Thank you, Hermione," he whispered in her ear and she choked on another wave of emotion.

"I did it, Harry. I brought them home," she whispered and he nodded against her.

"You did so well, I am proud of you," he responded and Hermione pulled away.

"Alright, I am going to go find something to drink, have some bonding time!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile and Harry sighed.

Hermione walked off but the animagus watched her. She brought them back and honestly did so for the people that missed them. He was touched beyond belief.

0o0o

The witch sat alone with her dress tucked under her. She was listening to the wind in the twilight and enjoying the chill in the air. She was so emotional from everything she just needed a moment to get grounded. She heard footsteps on the grass and a floppy large dog came over and barked at her.

"Come to relax a bit, Snuffles?" She asked and he rested next to her, his head in her lap.

"Mind if I join as well? Molly is doting on my son," Remus declared and she waved him over without looking.

"Of course, plenty of grass for everyone," she declared and Remus sat on her free side.

She was staring up at the sky and watching the stars slowly appear. "An intense reunion," she commented and Remus chuckled.

"You were right there with us. Thank you for caring so much about my son, Hermione. Thank you for caring about his wellbeing and his heart sickness for his parents. Thank you is such a dull word for the gratitude I feel." Remus declared and she leaned against him.

"It is well worth it, I promise you." She whispered and he was thankful she could not see his blush at her affectionate nature.

Snuffles jumped up and started licking her face and she was trying to retreat against Remus but the dog was insistent and covered her in saliva as she giggled. "Sirius!" She shouted as he started to lick her neck and the top of her chest.

He jumped back and formed back with a huge grin and chuckled, "I was just thanking you as well!" He retorted and waggled his eyebrows.

"Such a bad man, you ruin all the quality moments!" She growled but her blush was fierce and made him climb on the grass with her.

"Tell me, love, because your face tells me something different... want me to repeat that like this?" He asked and she glared at him.

"Sirius Black!" She snapped and he grinned wolfishly. "You would not be able to handle me, Sirius." She retorted and got up off the grass.

She kissed Remus's forehead and stomped away trying to hide a giddy smile. They watched her skip back to the Burrow and they stared at each other. "was she- she was, wasn't she?" Sirius asked with a bright smirk.

Remus sighed and shook his head, "she was definitely something, Pads. Please don't treat her like a tart." The werewolf warned and Sirius glared at him.

"You fancy her a bit?" The animagus asked and Remus glared.

"I was her professor at Hogwarts. We both watched her grow up... don't be such a depraved animal, Sirius." Remus spat and Sirius chuckled.

"Oh, Moony, we both are. I saw your face. I smelt it off of you just as I did on her, didn't you?" He asked with a bright smile and Remus blushed.

"Sod off, Padfoot. I am not going to go into what you may or may not know. Leave her alone, alright? She isn't a tart, she brought us back from the dead..." Remus growled and Sirius flopped on the ground next to his friend.

"Moony, I will not shag her just to shag her, alright? But if she comes to me, I am not going to say no." He told the werewolf who shook his head.

"Fine," he spat and Sirius cleared his throat.

"As you shouldn't if she comes to you too. We are living with her."

Remus covered his face with his hands and shook his head, "this is a mistake waiting to happen."

0o0o

"So, I was organizing the place in my free time. Sirius don't look at me like that, I did not color code things or label them. But I did make sure your rooms were cleaned up on the off chance that my incantation was a success." She told them as they were walking into the kitchen.

"You planned on living with us, Hermione?" Remus asked, clearly surprised.

She rolled her eyes as she went to get herself some water. "Well, yes. You weren't going to live anywhere else and I am not about to move. At least yet. I know you both will want your space eventually."

The marauders sat down and glanced at each other, "love, do you realize how awful this looks for us? We are well... we are a bit-"

She held up her hand and glared, "are you insinuating that I am going to just jump in bed with either of you, Sirius Black?"

He shook his head and scratched his chin, "not that I would complain. I have always been able to express gratitude in a different way," he retorted and she huffed, her cheeks red.

"I am quite sure I would end up in Remus's bed long before yours, Sirius." She said with a deadly calm tone that made Sirius gape.

Remus had his back turned to her and his cheeks were tinted brightly. "Hermione,"

She cleared her throat and finished her water, "I am going to get into something less flashy. Draco will be here with some spirits." The girl disappeared from the room and Remus let loose a low grumble.

"Padfoot, what are we doing here with her?" He asked with a tormented stare.

Sirius grinned and shrugged, "she set it all up, Moony. Maybe that Malfoy brat was right, she thinks we are dashing."

"Speaking of Malfoys, I am here," Draco declared and walked in with a few bags.

He set them on the table and started pulling out bottles, "Cousin, you have to tell me something." Sirius started.

Draco raised an eyebrow and kept pulling bottles from the bag, "depends on the query, cousin."

"What is with her?" The animagus asked and Draco laughed.

"She is insane, but a fantastic shag," Draco told him and Sirius gasped.

"Are you two?" Remus asked calmly and Draco snorted.

"Hardly, Lupin. She was shagging me while we looked into how to bring your lot back. She is a bit high strung otherwise. Lovably so. I am in the process of nabbing me a Greengrass for marriage." Draco said casually as he went to get glasses.

The marauders glanced at each other in shock; neither expected her to be so... cavalier.

"Draco! Glad to see you are prompt," Hermione declared coming into the room with a tank top and shorts on.

Draco smirked and shook his head, "Granger, you are disgustingly cute in that," he snickered and she glared at him.

"Now, where are those wonderful spirits you were talking about?" She asked and he handed her a glass. "What is it?" She inquired and he laughed.

"Does it matter? You are going to get sloshed one way or another."

Sirius poured himself a glass and poured Remus a glass, no chance was he going to miss this. "To, life?" Sirius joked and Hermione giggled.

"Yes, to life," she declared with a nod and they lifted their glasses to each other.

Hermione sat down and sipped hers, "Merlin, Draco, I should have convinced you to bring these over before. This goes down nicely."

"Be careful, Granger, they bite you in the arse if you are not careful." Draco sat next to Sirius on the far side.

"I am just entertaining the idea of another, thanks for the warning." She murmured with a smile and Remus grimaced slightly.

"Slow down, Hermione, we won't be able to catch up," Remus declared with a chuckle.

Sirius filled her glass again and smiled, "we are going to learn all your dirty secrets tonight."

Remus huffed and rubbed his face, "Padfoot."

"Oh, do you know one of them?" Sirius asked and the werewolf glared.

"I know one of them," Draco declared and Hermione glared at him.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione growled at him and Draco smirked.

"It is not every day you can brag about a witch sleeping with twins, Granger. Let me have the right." Draco spat and Hermione groaned and downed her glass.

"You slept with twins, love?" Sirius asked and turned to Remus, "was that her secret you knew? She slept with the Weasley twins?"

Remus blushed and cleared his throat, "it wasn't on purpose that I heard."

Hermione giggled and sighed, "I know, Remus."

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and shook his head, "at the same time?"

"Why didn't I think to ask that? She said it was all summer long she was shagging them." Draco declared and Hermione poured herself another glass.

"Yes, alright, it was both at the same time," Hermione growled and Draco chuckled.

"Again, you surprise me, Granger," he told her and she raised her glass with a smile.

Sirius was grinning and shaking his head, "I had no clue you were that... creative, love."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "says the man who snogged a seemingly innocent teenager under a Weasley mistletoe."

Sirius blushed and Remus glared at him, "you kissed her?"

Hermione grinned and nodded, "twice. His tongue was so far down my throat I thought I might die from lack of air."

Sirius growled and pointed at her, "that just makes me look horrible. I was sloshed, Moony I was bloody pissed off my ass and there I was minding my own business and over walks this... witch. Gets me stuck right under the mistletoe and gives me puppy dog eyes. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not stick your tongue down her throat, Pads," Remus tried to glare but he laughed and shook his head, "puppy dog eyes... blame it on the girl."

"Oh, it was my fault," Hermione declared dismissively.

Sirius glared, "I knew it! You looked far too happy to be stuck there with me!"

Hermione smirked, "You bragged so much. My teenage whims kicked in, Sirius." She teased and Remus gaped.

"Hermione Granger!" Remus exclaimed and she gave him a coy smile.

"Yes, Moony?" She asked sweetly and he blushed.

Sirius covered his mouth and shook his head, "oh, no. You cannot live with us, Hermione. This cannot happen." Sirius snickered and she grinned.

"She was pretty meticulous about the whole process, fellas. I believe she is exactly where she wants to be." Draco reentered the conversation after admiring Hermione wrapping them around her finger.

She gave him a flinty glare, "keep your mouth shut, Malfoy."

Sirius wrapped his arm around Draco to the blond wizard's distaste, "tell me, cousin. What does this girl have planned?"

Draco grinned and shook his head, "I cannot say. She never told me exactly. But she is a planner. Nothing just happens without reasoning with Granger."

"That is correct," she murmured and clearly starting to feel the effects of said spirits. "I suppose I should not be so headstrong, Malfoy."

Draco laughed and nodded, "I warned you, fairly, Granger."

"Tell me, Hermione, why go through all this trouble?" Remus asked her tilting his head.

She giggled and shook her head, "Remus! Don't you understand? It is history!" She said with a finger up and giggled again.

Draco chuckled and sighed, "Granger, I like when you are getting pissed. You are so much less logical."

The werewolf was not convinced, "just history?"

She waved him off and shot him a glare, "I am unbearably dedicated to my work."

"Then sign me up next," Sirius teased and she smirked at him.

"Sorry, Sirius, lady's choice," she teased and he chuckled at her.

"You are lucky that Moony and I don't show you a thing or two, love." Sirius baited and she shot him a challenging stare.

"Oh that's one of my favorites, Granger," Draco told her and she rolled her eyes.

Remus sighed and shook his head, "this was a bad idea, I am going to bed."

Her face dropped and she stared at him sadly, "but, Remus, why?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Because you are hiding something and I am not fond of playing games," he told her and left the room.

Hermione raced after him and stopped him in the stairwell, "Remus, please don't be testy with me. I was just so happy to see you and Sirius. I worked very hard to get you back. Please?" She asked with wide eyes and his hand went to her cheek.

"This won't end well, Hermione. Whatever you are trying to work out in your beautiful mind is just not going to work." He told her and she bit her lip.

"Please?" She whispered and his demeanor softened.

He sighed heavily and kissed her forehead, "why are you so determined?" He asked her and she smiled up at him.

"Because, you and Sirius need me too! Trust me, alright?" She said with a wide smile and he chuckled.

He nodded and she pulled him back into the kitchen. They drank until Hermione couldn't remember anything... never a good sign for her.


	5. Chapter 5

The witch shuttered as her brain started to resurface and she groaned. "Oh, bugger," she mumbled and rubbed her pounding head.

"You look so much worse off than I had estimated," Remus's rumbly voice came to her ears.

Her eyes shot open and she glanced around to see the werewolf stretched on the bed with her. He was shirtless and her eyes lazily drifted over his handsome frame. His cheeks turned pink slightly at her ogling. "Good morning, Remus," she whispered and ran a hand over her eyes.

He sighed heavily, "couldn't just live with not sleeping with one of us could you," he declared and she gasped.

Hermione sat up and glanced down at her naked form and yelped. "Remus, we shagged?" She asked and he glanced over at her and chuckled.

"Well, almost. After you showed me what you could do, it was a bit hard to deny returning the favor. However, after you enjoyed yourself you lulled off and I am not about to shag an unconscious witch." He told her and she blushed brightly.

"Well, I am glad we didn't, I would hate to not remember," she said and put her hands over her face. "What I wouldn't give for-" he nudged her and she found him handing her a potion. "Thank you," she murmured and downed the vial.

Hermione slumped back on the bed and he moved enough to look at her while she was laying there. "we shouldn't have done that. You were my student. It isn't right, Hermione."

She shook her head, "don't get righteous with me, Remus. I haven't been at Hogwarts in seven years and over a decade since you were my professor."

"You also are a young woman, and a very pissed one at that, last night." He growled and she giggled.

She leaned over and kissed his lips softly, which made him gasp, "I consented long before I was drinking, Moony. Hence why I was drinking with you. Actually, I am shocked I ended up in your bed. I expected Sirius to be the perimeters of drunken shagging."

Remus glared at her and huffed, "well, he pushed you at me!" He said defensively and Hermione giggled. "Told me I needed to thank you for saving us. I was not in the right mind and you were... well, you didn't make it easy to deny you."

Hermione was about to ask to continue what he had not finished last night when the door opened, "Good, you are awake." Sirius declared cheerfully and hopped on the bed.

She bundled the blankets to her and he shook his head, "already have seen it all, love. You definitely were begging for one of us to shag you last night."

Hermione rubbed her face and sighed, "well, I tend to be a bit forward."

Remus barked laughed and groaned, "oh, we are well aware, Hermione. Straddling and snogging was the least of your offenses last night."

"How was she by the way? I heard lovely screams and then nothing." Sirius pouted and Hermione glared at him.

Remus collapsed on the bed and shook his head, "we never shagged, Sirius. She fell asleep after I returned the favor she so willingly started in the library."

Hermione sighed, "not exactly how I had thought things were going to happen," she giggled and shook her head.

"Quite masterful, love. Not many can be so poised and so very... provocative at the same time." Sirius snickered and Remus glared over at him.

"This cannot happen again if we plan to live together. I mean it, both of you." Remus growled and Sirius glowered at him.

"She is a consenting adult, I believe that is fair game." Sirius snapped and Hermione blushed scarlet.

"It is disgusting and we are disgusting for promoting such a young woman in our deviance, Padfoot."

That really hurt Hermione's feelings. She couldn't help it, it made her tear and she started to climb off the bed. "No, Hermione, don't-"

"It's fine, Remus. You are right. It makes this tainted." She murmured not looking at them and left the room.

Sirius glared at him and pointed a finger, "did you have to make her cry? She willingly participated."

Remus exhaled heavily and shook his head, "Padfoot, you know we cannot. Last night was a slip-up, but she is a young and brilliant witch."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him, "oh, Moony, you do fancy her a bit. You don't want this to be only one time." The werewolf growled at his words, but Sirius grinned. "Oh, I do too. I think I am going to shag her silly and make you listen."

Remus pinned the animagus to the bed and snarled at him through gritted teeth, "stop it, Padfoot. This cannot happen." He shoved Sirius rougher into the bed and the animagus cringed.

"Point taken, you sadistic werewolf," Sirius grumbled and Remus got off of him. "You heard her last night, she fancies us both." Sirius murmured and Remus groaned and flopped on the bed.

"Just shut up, Sirius. You know as well as I, we cannot share anyone and especially not her. Shag or not." Remus grumbled and Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so, Moony. I cannot convince you until you are ready to listen." Sirius replied and got off the bed. "I wouldn't mind. She did save both of us, after all." The animagus left after that and the werewolf sat seething.

0o0o

Hermione sat in her room and read the journal she made her crazy dream that in some ways came to fruition. The only problem? Her marauders. They just weren't the same and she can only conclude that the bond really made a difference. She shrugged it off; she achieved the purpose of it. She retrieved them from the Veil and now they could take care of their families.

Defeated, she threw some clothes on and wandered down the stairs. Remus was making breakfast and Sirius was reading the paper when she entered the kitchen. Hermione did not say anything, she just dressed herself a cup of tea and picked up Sirius's discarded pages.

"Good morning," Sirius declared and she nodded.

"Good morning," she echoed and sipped her tea.

There was a groan and a tall gangly blond entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Merlin, Granger. How did you drink so much last night?" Draco asked and Hermione giggled.

He was shirtless and Hermione tilted her head to admire the man, "seems you lost your shirt, Draco."

Draco smiled and started making himself a cup of tea, "someone decided to rip it last night."

Hermione blushed and she covered her mouth, "why did I do that?"

"I gave you cheek," he retorted and she burst into a stream of laughter.

The Marauders were a bit uncomfortable with how... well how cozy the Malfoy was with her. Neither spoke about it and Remus would not look at Sirius to let him know. Sirius raised an eyebrow behind his paper. Hermione stared at the blond sitting down at the table and crossed her legs toward him with a smirk.

"Draco, I did not think you would still be here this morning," she told him and he chuckled.

"I was not going to miss your drunken mischief. I have to say, I am impressed how very naughty you are. I shouldn't be anymore but you still catch me unawares." He responded sipping his tea and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you make sure Kingsley knew I was going to be out today?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I told him you were recovering at home. Did not tell him from what." He teased and she groaned.

"Isn't your first outing with Miss Greengrass today?" She inquired rubbing her temples and Draco snorted.

"Why does it shock me that you keep my agenda? Yes, today is our first outing. Thank Merlin we can finally see each other again." He murmured with a bright smile and Hermione beamed.

"I cannot wait to meet her, she was so pleasant in..." Hermione trailed when she realized the company in the room and Draco chuckled.

"Well, she is very pleasant. You will like her, she is witty," He replied, recovering Hermione from her near mishap.

Hermione sighed and nodded, "that is so good, Draco. I am truly thrilled for you."

"We can still sneak in one more shag if you like," he teased and Hermione blushed and glared at him.

"Draco Malfoy! Do you have to tell everyone you shagged me?" She asked pointedly and the marauders were watching attentively now.

Sirius waved her off, "he told us last night."

"You should be thrilled, I never brag about my shags, but you were beyond proficient," he said with a toothy smirk.

Hermione sighed and sipped her teacup, "you were talented. A bit lazy with your tongue, but decent." She jeered and Draco blushed with a glare.

"I was the bloody best shag you have had since the twins," he retorted and she gave him a lopsided grin.

"You did not have much competition. Ron, for example, was not the greatest lover." She said and Draco simmered after that with a small smile.

Remus set plates on the table and Hermione smiled at him, "thank you, Remus," she said politely and he gave her a nod.

The werewolf sat down next to Sirius and took the paper from him, "thanks, Pads."

"Do you need a comparison from good to excellent, love?" Sirius declared with a smirk and Hermione raised an eyebrow as Remus nudged him.

"If you are offering, Sirius. Sounds to be beneficial," Hermione said and Draco glared at her.

"Sometimes you are a cheeky bitch, Granger," Draco growled and Hermione laughed but Remus glared at the blond.

"Sometimes, Draco," Hermione sighed and Draco shook his head.

"Don't forget, I am willing to prove you wrong." The blond responded, pointing a fork at her and she smirked.

She scratched her head and sighed, "It might fix my morning..." She trailed off and Draco grinned, "no, I think we shall leave well enough alone," she finished with a taunting smile and Draco glared.

"You are something else, Granger." He grumbled and she patted his shoulder.

"We had fun though," she affirmed and he gave her a crooked smirk.

"Too much fun. I will miss teasing Weasley over dinner on Saturdays." Draco sighed heavily and Hermione made a shocked sound.

"You should still come to dinners! It isn't like everyone didn't know you were going to leave me for a pure blood eventually." Hermione said matter of factly and Sirius glowered at her.

The animagus cleared his throat, "you shouldn't talk about yourself like that, love."

She waved him off and smiled, "Draco and I had an agreement at the beginning of this. No strings, plenty of snogging and shagging. He was my cover story for working so hard."

Draco sighed heavily, "I shouldn't feel bad for this, Granger, but I still do. Astoria and I, well, you know." He finished and Hermione glared at all the men in this room.

"I am not the token friend, alright? No shagging or knob sucking is going to change the fact that I make my own decisions willingly. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go get ready. I am going to see the Potters and Teddy today." She spat, clearly flustered and left the kitchen in a stiff stride.

Draco shook his head, "well, I placed my foot promptly in my mouth."

Remus softened and ran a hand through his hair, "Draco, why is she doing this? Really?"

The blond grinned and raised an eyebrow, "you really need me to answer that for you? I thought her bringing you back would have been enough." He responded and stood up, "thank you for breakfast. I should leave before she gets out of her shower. I would hate to make it awkward."

"See you some time, cousin," Sirius murmured and Draco smiled.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, her favorite form of apologies are sweets. Potter's wife told me just in case I made her ripe with me. I suggest one of you do so. She is going to be steely most of the day." Draco spoke simply and left the kitchen.

The marauders glanced at each other, "well, I suppose I could bake something?" Remus asked and Sirius put his chin the werewolf's shoulder.

"Remus," Sirius whispered and his friend tried to ignore him. "Moony, please?"

"No, Pads. I know that look."

Sirius smiled and rubbed the werewolf's back, "but you already had fun with her..."

The werewolf glared over at him and his cheeks were pink, "that was-"

"Because we are both depraved and disgusting animals? I am completely alright with that."

"I am not. Now, I am going to finish breakfast and see about making her something to simmer her temper." The werewolf grumbled and pushed the animagus off of him.

Sirius sighed heavily and nodded, "alright, but today is going to be a long day."


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was standing in front of her mirror in her bedroom and making faces as she looked at her body. She was in black knickers and ran her hands over her torso. The witch was wondering if she should change her appearance a bit when there was a knock.

"Come in," she murmured without thinking; it had been awhile since she lived with anyone she wasn't shagging.

Sirius came in as she was glancing at herself in the mirror and admired her nearly naked form. "Debating where to get a tattoo, love?" Sirius asked and she blushed with a smile.

"Maybe, what do you think I should get?" She asked turning so she could see her back in the mirror.

He approached her and his fingers gently ran along her back to midway. "creation star?" He asked with a low voice.

She blushed brightly and gazed up at him, "what else?" She whispered and he smirked.

"Well," he paused and moved his fingers gently to brush her hair aside and placed them at a halt where her neck met her shoulder on the left. "Gebo and Mannaz, here." He murmured and she stared at him through her eyelashes.

His fingers traced to her hip, "Venus, right here," his voice was a deep rumble.

"Sirius," her voice was small and breathy.

"Love, you are so much more than you even know. I never got a chance to thank you for bringing an old wanker back from the dead." He declared and she bit her lip.

Her heart was hammering and he watched her chest rise and fall out of the corner of his eye. "I missed you both, too." She muttered and he smiled.

He pressed his forehead to hers and chuckled, "I shouldn't want to do naughty things to you, but I have never had the best self-control."

She let out a breathy laugh and spoke gently, "you both think I am crazy, that's alright. Most people do."

He took her face in his hands and ran his thumbs over her cheeks. "Moony told me not to toy with you. I am not, I promise you, but I need to see something, Hermione." He told her and her eyes grew.

Sirius closed the gap and kissed her gently. It was tender and soft but explorative as he asked politely with his tongue against her lips for further entry. She granted him an opening and he gently kissed her as she whimpered and ran her hands over his shoulders. When he pulled away he chuckled and gazed up at the ceiling. "why does it feel like that? You kiss me like... last night, you were kissing us like you were reuniting with old lovers. Why?" He questioned her and she huffed.

"You would think I am insane like Malfoy does," she grumbled and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Try me," he said finally and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you better think twice about it after you finish the book." She told him and turned to grab the small journal on the bed. "This is the reason I was sure I was going to bring you both home. Read it if you like, just don't ruin it. I- well- it is something I hold dear." She sputtered and blushed as he took the book from her.

He flipped to the first page and frowned, "this is a dream?" His voice sounded his shock and she nodded slowly.

"It was more than that I believe. I am not sure, Sirius. It was... it was too intimate and detailed to just be a heady, long-winded dream. It is a bit of a read," she responded and sighed.

The animagus shut it and gave her a nod. "If this will help me understand you, I will take the time." He declared and she smiled.

"You may feel differently about it after you start it, Sirius," she warned him and he grimaced.

She kissed his cheek and exhaled heavily, "I am going to finish getting ready."

Sirius gave her a motion of agreement, "alright, love. I will see you momentarily." He moved to leave and Hermione took his arm.

"Sirius, don't show Remus yet, alright? He is already upset at me." She murmured and he frowned.

"Alright," he agreed with a twitch of his lips.

"I will see you shortly."

0o0o

Sirius was sitting in the library in the evening as Remus walked in; he had just finished his visit with Teddy. Hermione left early so they could have some bonding time and she was up in her room. The animagus was sitting in the arm chair and drinking a glass spirits Draco left while reading a book Remus had never seen.

"Did you steal her diary, Pads?" Remus asked pointedly.

"No, she offered it," Sirius murmured and sipped his glass.

Remus walked up to him glowering, "why would she do that?"

"Because this girl has lived an entirely different life with us." Sirius voiced and finally looked up at him. "In a dream, Moony."

Remus snorted and sighed, "Padfoot, what are you going on about?"

"Here let me read you some," Sirius offered and cleared his throat. "We were outside in the garden of St. Mungo's and I could feel the sun beating comfortably down on us. I could taste the sweet air of the seasons changing. It wasn't as lovely as their presence. They were reminders of second chances. The soft fur against my fingertips was a small comfort that we had lived through it together. Even if they had to feel my feelings. Joking loosely about the odd conclusion if it was reversed. Padfoot jostled with Moony as a dog for commenting on his less than proper emotions and I couldn't help it. I knew more than anything that I was supposed to bring them back, regardless of what was to happen after. They were careful with me and with that came the understanding that even changing the world comes with a toll on someone."

Remus blushed and glared at him, "you shouldn't- Pads- what is that?" He inquired and Sirius sighed.

"I have a feeling there is more to this story, Remus. I turned to the back, I found out what happened. In this dream, the incantation slowly killed her and we were so distraught from her loss we brought her back. We loved her in this tale." Sirius murmured and held up the journal.

Remus dropped his annoyance and now seemed curious, "what do you mean?"

Sirius patted the book, "I am reading it, I cheated and found out the end, but I am finding her loopy letters to be enchanting. In this story, I believe we fell in love with her... and her us. She had to live this. Her details are as if someone was recounting memories, not a dream."

Remus ran a hand through his hair and pursed his lips, "Pads, this is crazy."

Sirius grinned and nodded, "but it is very interesting. I am excited to see if there are any naughty bits."

Hermione entered the room and knocked on the door, "Draco is coming by in twenty minutes, he had a bad day." She told them and disappeared again.

They glanced at each other and Sirius frowned, "I don't like that," he growled and Remus closed his eyes and bit down his angst.

"Me either," Remus admitted and Sirius nodded. "Let me see this journal of hers?"

"Wait your turn," Sirius snickered and Remus chuckled.

Remus went over to the couch, stretched out, and rubbed his face, "Sirius, what if... join me in a hypothetical?"

Sirius placed the book down again and tilted his head, "yes?"

"What if she planned on things being the same in that book? Do we want to venture down that path?" He asked and Sirius shook his head.

"Things are already different, that severing they did, disconnected her feelings from us. In this so far we had admitted to her that we could feel them and seemed more interested in investing time with her due to it." Sirius murmured and sipped his drink again.

"You don't voluntarily read unless it has a purpose. What is it Pads?" Remus asked and Sirius sighed heavily.

"I kissed her to see if it was the same sober. She kisses- well, she kisses like..." He trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "That's why I couldn't shag her last night, Moony. Even sloshed, I knew."

Remus glared at the door and they heard footsteps, "Granger, where are you?" Draco shouted, anger clearly in his voice.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione was heard from the hallway after rushing down the stairs.

There was a rough slam and Sirius jumped up to go see. He had the curvy witch pressed against the wall and was snogging her roughly. He pulled away and glared at her, "I don't want to talk, I just want to shag, alright?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Okay, come on," she whispered but caught Sirius staring at her from the library.

She stopped dead and the blond glared over at him, "so now you want to participate in her desperately pining for you further? She has been searching for months to save you both and you cannot even shag her," Draco spat and Hermione turned red and glared at him.

"Uncalled for! Get in the kitchen. I will get you a drink instead of a shag, alright?" She snapped and he snorted and nodded at her.

"Fine," the blond growled and followed her.

Sirius let out a guttural sound of frustration and went back into the library. "Little brat," he snarled.

Remus was chewing his bottom lip, "alright, Pads. We will talk about this shortly. Let's go join them," Remus grumbled with a glare at the door and Sirius nodded.

Hermione was sitting at the table with Draco, "so he just won't let you see her because your father called him putrid? This whole business seems so awful, I am sorry," Hermione sighed and Draco nodded.

"I am so angry! Why am I not allotted the chance to be with anyone I want to be with? Seems to be the theme of lately, Granger." He growled and she sighed and gave him a nod.

They did not know that the marauders were standing by the entrance to the kitchen. "I don't understand it, Draco. I was so certain everything was going to work out when I brought you in on my insanity. Not only do I know I am off my rocker, I am most certainly dragging people in with me. The benefit is that you have time, right?" She questioned and he sighed heavily and patted her arm.

"You know, Granger, in a different life you would be the perfect woman for me." He admitted and she shook her head.

"In my different life, I never was your perfect woman, ever, Draco." She giggled and he grinned.

"Just two blokes who happen to-" she silenced him with a shove and he chuckled.

The marauders entered and Hermione blushed lightly and sipped her teacup. "Sorry for my outburst, cousin," Draco muttered and Sirius nodded.

"Lucius let his temper out again?" Sirius asked and Draco groaned.

"My wonderful father got into a screaming match with Astoria's father today because of what happened in the Death Chamber. Supposedly, if I was indeed worthy of his daughter I wouldn't have brought back you two and Severus. A load of... well, my father let his tongue wag and it turned into a scene." Draco finished with a look of disgust and shook his head.

"I am so sorry, Draco," Hermione sighed and he ran a hand over his cheek.

"You are a good witch, Granger. Don't let my father or anyone else for that matter tell you what you did was wrong." He responded and she smiled and gave him a nod

Sirius sat down next to Hermione and Draco pulled away from her. Remus followed suit by lounging at the head of the table and Draco glanced between them. They seemed very perturbed at his presence.

"You are a good man, Draco. You wouldn't have helped me if you weren't. I am sorry that I caused you so much stress." Hermione said sadly and Sirius rubbed her back.

"Love, you are a good little witch," Sirius murmured and a tear ran down her cheek and she covered her face.

"I feel like this is all my fault," she whimpered and Draco shook his head.

"No, no, Hermione. It is silly stubborn rubbish. We will be fine, I am just venting." Draco muttered and she exhaled before uncovering her cheeks and sipped her tea.

Draco cleared his throat, "besides the insanity that you are, Granger... it is pretty fun and wonderful."

Hermione giggled and nodded, "I hope so." She wiped her eyes and her gaze met Remus's.

"You are brilliant and beautiful, Hermione. Don't forget that," he told her and she blushed deeply.

Sirius leaned over and started nuzzling her neck until she giggled and pushed him, "Sirius, alright, I am not crying anymore!" She exclaimed and he grinned against her skin.

Draco cleared his throat, "well, I am going to go and get a leg up on some sleep, Granger. See you at dinner tomorrow," the blond smirked at her and she sighed.

"Please bring your best behavior. I have a feeling tomorrow might be a horrible day if we aren't careful." Hermione groaned and he laughed.

"Oh, I was thinking of making a scene. It would be great," he teased and she rubbed her face.

"Get out of here you, tosser," she spat with a smile and he downed his glass and waved before leaving.

Hermione glanced between both the marauders and cleared her throat, "so, I will just grab a few biscuits and get out of the way. Thank you, gentlemen," she said with a bit of uncertainty and pulled away from Sirius.

"Good night, Hermione," Remus murmured with a softness to his voice and she smiled as she grabbed her cookies.

"Good night, marauders. Behave yourselves," she responded and rounded the corner out of the kitchen.

Remus heard her climb the stairs to her bedroom on the first floor and furrowed his brow. "do you find it odd that she does not want to spend time down here?" He mused and the animagus frowned.

"A bit, but isn't she a bit odd anyway?" He asked and Remus scratched his chin.

"I think I want to go have a look," he told Sirius who stood up.

"Alright," he replied and they slowly made their way up.

Remus held an ear to her door and heard her humming to herself. Knocking he her hear invite them in and saw her stretched out on her bed. Hermione was reading and tilted her head to see both of them.

"What can I do for you? Did I leave a mess?" she sounded clearly surprised and Remus shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Sirius inquired and she frowned.

"Of course, I just did not want to get in the way. I am going to be looking for places on Monday so I won't be an inconvenience any longer. My apologies for not having a suited place before." She declared and the wizards looked at each other.

"You aren't, why would you think that?" Sirius voiced with a frown and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean you both are correct. I wasn't thinking soberly last night. A mental lapse in judgment. I figured I would keep myself scarce so you wouldn't have to worry. I wouldn't want to make anyone else uncomfortable." Hermione murmured and the pink tint in her cheeks was the only telling sign.

Remus blushed deeply and pursed his lips, "You are not an inconvenience, Hermione."

She placed her book down and stood up, "I know, I am a silly girl. I did silly things and I am sorry that I made you upset, Remus," she declared and her eyes fell to the floor in embarrassment.

He still wasn't sure what would be appropriate, she was still very unknown territory for him. He reached out and placed a hand under her chin, tilting it up. "You did not make me upset. You made me feel things I did not believe were responsible. It is unique for pretty witches to flirt with old marauders," he said with a smile and she bit down on a smirk.

"If you really want to move you surely can, but we like having you here to keep us on our toes, love," Sirius muttered and Remus gave her a nod.

"I am sorry to make you feel terrible for feelings that are positive. You cared enough to bring us back and I did you no justice by being grumpy. I am still trying to catch up too." Remus sighed and she smiled and hugged him.

He embraced her and smelt the gentle sweetness of her affection on the air. It ran wild with her natural scent and made him smile. "Remus, I really was wrong to be so coquettish, my apologies," she murmured against him and he chuckled.

"You are a hard woman to deny, Hermione. I was at my absolute end by the close of the night and the liquid courage in my body only stirred the cauldron." He admitted and she gazed up at him and giggled.

Sirius went over to her bed and flopped down, munching on one of her cookies. "Looks very decent in here, kitten." He declared and her eyes grew big.

She pulled away from Remus swiftly and bit her lip, "thank you," she murmured and Sirius smiled at her.

"So, does that mean you are going to hug me? I just gave you a compliment too," Sirius declared with a bright smirk and she glared at him.

"Remus is still my favorite, Sirius," she told him and he pouted.

"I think a nice book and some sound company are a good end to the night," Remus spoke with mirth in his voice and Hermione stifled a smile.

"Well, as long as you don't mind," she responded and Sirius yanked her over to him.

"No, Moony, she is going to spend time with me and we are going to count her every freckle," Sirius teased and she groaned.

"Save me please, Remus," she retorted and the werewolf grinned.

"Come on, Pads, you can count them when she isn't looking," he told the animagus who chuckled and released her.

"Alright then, let's go _read_ ," they left her room with smiles and she did not remember climbing back up to it that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Her hair was matted around her face as she saw the light touch her eyes from sleep. Moving to clear her face she saw she was not in her room, but the sly animagus's who must have brought her up here. She had fallen asleep while reading against Remus. That was nothing surprising; she had done it before during their late-night readings when she was but a teenager with a crush. How he didn't know about it surprised even her.

Yawning and turning around she took in the sleeping form of Sirius Black. His secretive smirk. His lovely wild hair and how she wanted to run fingers through it. Why had he brought her up here to sleep next to him? A wicked idea came to her and she ran her fingers over his ticklish side that was revealed to her.

He jerked and she grinned at him, "good morning, Padfoot. Did I scare you?" She asked and he chuckled sleepily.

"You are not supposed to know about that," he grumbled and she smiled.

He pulled her to him and stared at her eyes, "how do you know these things? Did you really live that other life with us? Tell me something I would have never told anyone else." He murmured, sleep still living in his speech.

Her lips curved and she ran attentive fingers to his hip, "Moony bit you once here, there is a small scar but James and Peter were worried you might die. It was during one of his worse transformations." She paused and placed a hand right under his ear, her fingers playing in his hair. "If I nibble the skin right there, you get chills, but only on that side of your body." She traced her hands down to his chest and pressed on the big symbol there. "you got that for Moony. Your brother in arms. Your kin. Your marauder."

He watched her a moment, stunned by her accuracy. "You have stumped me." He said plainly and she smiled.

"When I was a girl, I misunderstood something you said. You told me that no living wizard was deserving of such a witch as myself. I took it harshly. As I grew older I realized that you were complimenting me greatly. It was a sadness I suffered with because you made it prophetic in a way." Hermione confessed and Sirius smirked at her and tucked some of the loose strands from her face.

"Do you realize you captivate the very space you occupy when you walk into a room?" His voice was tender and sweet.

"Are we boosting egos, Sirius?" She teased and he shook his head.

"I had read up to the part where you talk about your scar, Hermione. You admit your lot in life to serve others. I am so glad I do not have to repeat the sin of not being here. There is something so soft and delicate about you. Something tender buried deep for those who look under the layers." He whispered and she blushed.

"Don't talk about what is in my knickers, Sirius," she tried to lighten the mood and he laughed and shook his head.

"Here I am being sentimental and you are talking about knickers... well, you are here," he grumbled and ran a hand over her waist.

He watched her eyes search his, they were looking for something and it bothered him. "Did I touch you inappropriately?" His voice unsure as he pulled his hand away.

"Would... would you like to shag me, Sirius?" She asked and he pursed his lips.

"I wish you wouldn't ask that of me yet, Hermione. I promised Moony I wouldn't yet." He told her and she let out a sound of annoyance.

"I want you to fuck me, Sirius, not marry me," she snapped and climbed out of bed. "it isn't like that isn't your forte," she spat with a harsh jab and left his room.

When she was standing outside his bedroom the witch glanced back at the door. She wanted to go apologize but she just couldn't. These just weren't her marauders. Hermione had to get away from this madness she was digging herself in. She was in love with two very different sets of men. It was that simple. The witch felt like cold water was dumped on her at that realization and she tripped down the stairs.

Rushing into her room she gasped and tears ran down her face. Hermione knew she couldn't stay here. It was too painful to go through such heartsickness. She wanted them both so badly and their compliments only made her fall further. The woman couldn't deal. Writing out a note and sending it promptly with her owl, she packed her things up in bags. She got dressed and nodded while she grabbed them.

While she was making her way down the stairs, she was greeted by Remus. He was smiling at her until he saw her bags. "Where are you going, Hermione?" He inquired and she shook her head.

"I was wrong, Remus. I cannot live here with you both. It is too painful. I will see you soon," she told him and started walking to the front door.

He took her arm and made her look at him, "what happened?" He asked with sympathetic eyes.

"I can't keep believing that things are the same when they clearly aren't. I will see you both tonight. Have a good day," she murmured and pulled away from him.

He frowned and watched her open the door. She set her bags outside and just stared at him for a moment. "Don't go, please?" He asked her and she walked out.

Sirius padded down the stairs with a smile and had a flower in his hand, "Moony, where is our girl?" He questioned and Remus rubbed his face in befuddlement.

"She just left. Took her things and left." Remus still had disbelief in his voice.

"What?" Sirius was punched in the gut. "I just meant yet... I didn't mean never..." His face skewed unnaturally and Remus tilted his head. "I told her I couldn't shag her. You asked me not to. I didn't say never or even not tonight. I was planning on wooing her..." The animagus looked crushed by her absence and the werewolf exhaled heavily.

"I need to read this book, Sirius. Something is in it that we are missing, clearly." His voice was strained.

The animagus rubbed his face, "Obviously, Moony. Why was she so upset with me?"

"I miss this bond and I don't even know what it feels like, Pads." Remus said wistfully and nodded, "alright, let's bring it to the table and take turns. We need to find out this tale she had woven with us in another life."

0o0o

Hermione was sitting with Ginny and drinking her tea, "Hermione, you cannot expect them to be in love with you. That is harsh and unreasonable!" The redhead chided her and Hermione bobbed her head.

"I know, Gin. I cannot help it though. The way they look at me is similar. The way they touch me is fire... the way they treat and talk to me is completely different." Hermione admitted and chewed her bottom lip.

Ginny made her red hair jiggle around her in disagreement. "Mione, I love you, but you are stubborn. The marauders had two weeks in your dreams to pine for you. To listen to your mind in sleep. To watch you like sentinels and care for you. These wizards are their own people. They have no attachment to you. You are being harsh." Another dose of scolding seemed to sink the brown-haired witch deeply in her chair.

"I gave Sirius my book," Hermione admitted and Ginny glared.

"You are absolutely certifiable, Hermione."

Hermione pressed her head to the table and James pounded his hands on the table. "No, Aunt Mione. No!" He shouted at her and Hermione tapped her forehead on the table a few times.

"Shag Malfoy again," Ginny ordered and Hermione lifted her face back up to meet her.

Her glower was intense and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "are _you_ insane?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded with a grin.

"Date him. Shag him. Get all of this business out of your head. Leave the marauders _alone_." Ginny's voice was almost threatening. "I like Draco. He enjoys your company and despite him saying he isn't interested in you, he very much is. Who knows, he may actually want to marry into your craziness. Leave well enough alone, you already did the impossible, why kill yourself over fantasies?"

Hermione sighed heavily and nodded, "alright, Ginny. I will see if he is interested tonight."

0o0o

" _I had been arguing with Ron for three days. The type of arguing you do when you are cleaning out closets of rubbish built in years of complacency. When did we fall out of love? I wasn't sure but I knew I was not in love with him any longer. I asked him simply if he would risk to bring me back to life even if it meant chancing his and he could not answer. We had agreed that it was an empty investment to go further. Neither of us were happy and I kept thinking about them. I couldn't stop myself; I never could, really. They were so different with me now._ " Remus paused and frowned over at the animagus who was sipping his tea.

"That is a dark blemish in our theory of her just adoring us because of a dream, isn't it?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

" _They did not know. They had not one clue that I was gone for with a crush that would make teenagers look sane. I always had. The amicable werewolf with his mannerisms that make you wonder how he became so inherently sweet. His kindness never further than it needed to be, but always available for hard moments. There were hidden cravings he must not speak of, but I knew. How could I not? We were similar, I needed to feel them too._ " Remus had to clear his throat at the idea of Hermione speaking so fondly of him.

" _The devilish man with gray eyes. Even a bookish girl like me knew through his ploys of indecency that he was a living emotional being. Tempestuous like the thunderstorm that makes your heart race along with it as you wanted to join the chaos. I would wonder about him often. What was in his heart of hearts? How does one become so venereal in the same thrum of being so tender? I am not quite positive._ " The werewolf placed the book on his table, his cheeks red.

"Well, that was very exotic for our little Hermione, Moony," Sirius's voice filled with playfulness.

Remus exhaled, a low guttural sound followed out his breath, "Padfoot. This girl has been fond of us for ages. This book is a hard read," Remus murmured and his cheeks were still very pink.

Sirius yanked the book to him and smirked, "it is just getting good, Moony. Let me have a look!"

Sirius lounged in his chair and raised an eyebrow before speaking, " _after my tipsy slips of the tongue in reference to not performing a muffling charm strong enough with the twins so he would hear..._ wait for a tick!" Sirius gasped and his eyes went to the werewolf.

Remus furrowed his brow and swallowed hard, "what a naughty little witch!" He hissed and Sirius barked out a stream of laughter.

Sirius held up a finger and continued, " _and my ploy to kiss said animagus, I ousted myself, rightfully so. I knew it was wrong, those poor marauders had no clue that I was not as wholesome as Hermione Granger was thought as. The bravery soon cleared the air when Ginny left us and I resorted to tucking my tail between my legs and running up the stairs for a shower._ "

" _That was not the only excitement for the evening. That was the night I found through research and through my own fears... my scars would be my own death. I hid that fact from all of them, I had to. I just wanted to spend a few precious moments of what was left of them. We went to bed and slept together. No shagging or even heated moments, just them resting peacefully next to me. If I had to die for them, I at least wanted to be as close as I would allow myself, but not enough for them to be crushed when I did have to let go._ " Sirius stopped and pursed his lips in a pain filled expression.

"This woman... she really did- does- did... she loves us, Moony. She always had, even at an appropriate distance." Sirius spoke and Remus rubbed his face.

"What do you even call that, Padfoot? We were twenty years her senior. We still are quite a jump from her age group. Do you know how she would be looked at if we even opened this door? She would be seen horribly. We would be seen as greedy, but I doubt either of us care about that. I care about her and her well-being. She engaged with us last time knowing she was dying, the living are far more complex. How are we supposed to make her happy when we cannot even agree?" Remus was on a rant and Sirius knew how to stop him.

The animagus stood up, leaned over to him and kissed the werewolf making him growl and push him away. "Puff," Sirius teased him and the werewolf shoved him again.

Remus's voice was a rumble of distaste, "you are such a wanker, Padfoot."

"Moony, if you want me to bend over for you, you need to be nicer to me." Sirius taunted and the werewolf groaned.

"Stop distracting me with your complete rubbish, Sirius. We need to talk about this so we can ask her to come home." Remus spat his words and wiped his lips again.

The animagus sighed and put his chin on his hands when he sat, "how? What do we say? Come home, we want to try to shag you and make you happy? We want you to start over with us and let us charm you with this version of us?"

Remus shook a finger at him and voice simply, "yes, that is exactly what we do. We want to show her that we don't need a bond for us to be attracted to her. We have failed thus far, but that isn't really a fault to be placed on anyone. I have had my own issues with my attractions. She is a young woman and shouldn't be flirting with two old marauders, but she must enjoy our company. Why fight it then? She knows the difference obviously."

Sirius grinned wolfishly and huffed, "oh I do love when you talk dirty Moony. Does that mean we can share this beautiful deviant-minded witch together?"

The werewolf lounged and bit the inside of his cheek before answering, "quite possibly. We at least should take our time and adjust to such a bloody mental idea, but what do we have to lose? She obviously has the experience," he finished with a grin and Sirius sat up and laughed.

"Now we are talking, Moony. Let's attempt to tempt the little siren back home?" The werewolf nodded in agreement and the marauders started to ready themselves for the dinner at the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was in a scandalously tight dress; Ginny and her ridiculous ideas. The redhead may be convinced that her friend is insane, but she was in the same boat in Hermione's opinion. The dress was a forest green, another Ginny idea. He's a Slytherin, they adore green, right? Hermione walked into the Burrow and watched with mild distaste as her chest bounced with her stride. Ginny tarted her up for slaughter, the older witch was sure.

Harry and Ginny were already sitting down on the couch with Remus and Sirius. "Fantastic," Hermione breathed and pasted a smile on.

"Oh, Mione! That is so much better looking on you than me!" Ginny gasped and got up.

She held the woman out in front of her, the redhead gave her a nod and walked around to her backside. "Blimey, you sure know how to fill out a dress, Hermione," Ginny murmured and Hermione dared not look at the marauders.

Harry was chuckling and shaking his head, "where are you headed? Definitely not dinner. One of those muggle clubs for a rich boyfriend?"

"Rich boyfriends? Granger, I had no clue you were looking for wealth." Draco's voice purred and Hermione blushed, turning in the direction it came from.

His eyes traced her form a few times and his eyebrow raised, "should I go get you a drink? I am fascinated to hear about this fetish of yours."

Hermione knew how to play with this blond easily, "oh, Malfoy, that means you would have to entertain me with one of yours."

His cheeks reddened a bit and he offered a hand. "That could be arranged."

They walked away and Draco ran a hand over her bum, making the marauders gape and glance at each other. "Gin, didn't she say that was through with?" Harry asked his wife who sat down next to him again.

Ginny waved him off, "I told her it would be good for her. He may be Malfoy, but he isn't silly fantasies."

Sirius snapped his vision to the redhead, "silly fantasies? You set her up to shag that brat again?" He sounded incredulous.

Ginny blushed and tilted her head, "well, it is silly fantasies, Sirius. That whole dream business isn't healthy for her when you two aren't the same."

Remus exhaled and rubbed his face, "Don't, Pads." He told the man next to him who was seething.

Harry frowned at Ginny, "what is this?"

Ginny's voice was nervous as she spoke swiftly, "what did you think she just came up with the idea to bring them back so quickly? She set it all up, Harry. Dating Draco for a cover, breaking up with Ron so she would be available. In this vision slash dream, she was in love with Remus and Sirius and they were with her." She admitted finally and Harry blushed deeply.

"That was why she moved to Grimmauld Place?" He was still very frazzled.

Ginny sipped her butterbeer and nodded, "she was convinced they are going to have this unparalleled love affair and I told her it is unhealthy when that wasn't real."

Sirius let loose a growl before speaking, "we were entertaining the very idea and planned on asking her to take it slowly with us tonight, Ginevra. So, thank you for pawning her off on the blond brat."

Ginny covered her mouth and Harry raised his eyebrows almost off his forehead he was so surprised. "Well, that is different for you, Sirius... isn't it?" Harry was timidly trying to ask.

Sirius was practically manic with the concept that his godson's wife pawned Hermione off to the Malfoy. "Yes, it is completely different and scary and I cannot help but to want to lick the sweat off that witch's back." He snapped lowly and Remus stifled a chuckle.

Harry glanced at Remus and was scratching his chin, "and you too?"

Remus raised an eyebrow and a smirk appeared, "well, I cannot let him show me up. I am sure she has fantasies of shagging in the library."

Sirius dropped his jaw and gasped, "Moony, I am impressed!"

They had no time to continue the conversation because Molly screamed, "Draco Malfoy, you go snog her somewhere private if you are going to do it!"

Hermione ran out of the kitchen with Draco following suit and they were covering up laughter. "You need to stop that, they are family, you know that." She chided him and they landed on the loveseat nearby.

"You know, you are not as deplorable sloshed, Draco. You are actually a softy. I remember that." Hermione laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"So, Hermione, have you decided where you are going to stay?" Ginny asked and the older witch nodded.

"She's going to crawl into my bed and stay there, Ginevra. Especially in this dress." Draco snickered and Hermione shot him daggers.

"Yes, and be poisoned by your father or mother. That is exactly how I would like to die." The witch spat and Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I could always bring you back," he offered and Hermione turned red.

"Draco Malfoy!"

The blond ran fingers over her shoulder and smiled. "I could tell my mother it is good fortune to help someone so... renown. She has Severus staying with us for the time being, it would not be a far stretch to have you stay too." He finished and Hermione tilted her head at him.

"Have you lost your mind completely?" She was more amused than anything and he gave her a motion of agreement.

"Completely," his voice was playful and she grinned.

The Marauders were pained by this conversation and Harry could see it. "You come stay with us in the spare room, Mione."

"Draco did offer," Ginny protested and Harry shook his head.

"No reason to put someone out over it. She can stay with us until she finds a decent place." Harry made it clear there were no arguments there.

Hermione gave him a nod, "Alright, Harry. I will."

Draco leaned to Hermione and whispered but Remus heard, "You can still come over tonight if you are feeling frisky."

Hermione smirked at him and gave him a small nod. "Sounds fair," she said politely but the werewolf could pick up on her arousal.

Sirius shoved Remus hard and went to the kitchen entryway. "Molly! You are looking absolutely ravishing today!" he shouted and Molly snarled at the man.

"Sirius Black, you get out of my kitchen! I am not going to give you any of that cake early." The matriarch responded loudly and the animagus disappeared from the doorway.

"Bloody masochist..." Remus growled and stood up. "I will go get him."

"Come with me, I have something to show you," Hermione told Draco who raised an eyebrow.

"Is it what color your knickers are?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

Hermione's voice was softer and her smile gentle, "trust me, it is almost as delightful."

She took his hand as they stood up and she led him through the front door and the Potters stared at each other. "Well, what in the bloody hell?" Ginny asked and Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"This is your fault, I may love you, but you are just as insane as her, Gin." Harry murmured and Ginny snorted.

"No one is as crazy as Hermione. She is shagging Malfoy, has a vivid dream about being in love with two marauders and brought the dead back to life. I am pretty sure my encouragement to shag Draco is the least of your worries when it comes to Hermione Granger."

"Ah, but, there is one thing you are forgetting." Harry stopped her from ending it with the last word.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "what could I possibly be forgetting."

"If anyone can make the impossible happen it is her. We need to fix this." His voice was stern and Ginny groaned.

"Oh, I hate that look, Harry."

"Well, I mean it. You saw them. You made a mistake. Time to fix it, Gin." Harry said and Ginny rubbed her face and gave him a nod.

"Fine, my darling husband..."

Harry kissed her temple and got up, "I need to go speak to my godfather and the pining werewolf."

Ginny watched him walk away and shook her head with dismay; this may not happen how he wanted now.

0o0o

Draco held his finger to his lips and pulled her up the stairs. The manor was dark and daunting, but he was giving her a boyish smile as he glanced back at her. Hermione followed with anticipation; she had never been to his room before. It was exciting and a bit naughty to be sneaking into his room. It felt almost like she did when she was shagging the twins.

He stopped at a large door and opened it gently before pulling her inside and snapping it shut. The blond wasted no time. He was nuzzling the witch's neck while skillfully unzipping the dress. His hands roaming the freed skin below. "Merlin, Granger, do you have to taste so bloody good?" He whispered and reached her lips with his.

His fingers peeled the dress from her and lightly trailed her back as they unhinged her bra. She had to give him credit, he was pretty decent at this. Walking her over to the bed, still thoroughly snogging her, he pressed her down with his hand as they parted. His wand came out and he flicked sharply a few muffling and other charms which she appreciated. The last thing she wanted is Lucius Bloody Malfoy to walk by and hear her.

"Now, I believe, Granger, you were going to ask me to fuck you until you couldn't talk." He told her as he unbuttoned his shirt.

She smirked at him and crawled further on his large fluffy bed. "I was? Or were you going to beg me to ride you until you were melted into the sheets, Malfoy?"

His lips curled into something mischievous, "you realize I am not going to be gentle with you with a mouth like that. We are in my territory now. Serpents are and always will be serpents." He flicked his wand and her necklace turned into a leather cuff. "That will do nicely. You told me one of your fetishes, now let me show you one of mine."

She crawled over on her hands and knees with a challenging smile, "I would love to see you make me, Draco Malfoy."

He snapped something around the ring and tugged it tightly, "Gladly, Granger. More than happy to demonstrate it for you."

Hermione had her first taste of flirting with the dark that night, and she was not complaining by the end of it either.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione's first dose of the walk of shame was neither unpleasant nor something to write home about. Especially when she was trying to tiptoe out of the manor and Lucius Bloody Malfoy caught her at the door the next morning. She felt her eyes grow to the size of quaffles and her heart hammered. The witch's dress was skewed, her hair a mess and worse... she wasn't wearing her shoes.

"Have a good day, Miss Granger," he dismissed her with a venomous voice and strode away.

The witch bolted out of there and popped over to the outside of Ginny and Harry's as fast as she could. She wished she would have woken up earlier, but Draco kept her up all night. It was late morning and she was sure Ginny was going to be awake. Walking in the door her nose was assaulted by smells of breakfast, making her salivate.

"Good morning," Ginny greeted her from her armchair and Hermione frowned.

"Bloody hell, Mione! What happened to your neck?" Harry shouted from the table and Hermione gasped.

She looked back at the mirror near the door and groaned, "I am going to hex him!" She hissed.

Her neck was red from the collar and he had given her love bites all above her collarbone. She was sure there were tons of other spots the blond wizard had left as trophy markings without her knowledge. "Oh, he is so dead, I am going to kill him, bring him back and kill him again... Lucius saw me like this!" Hermione cried and ran a hand through her hair.

"They could be worse, they will at least be able to be healed easily, love. I have done so much worse in my more experimental days," Sirius's voice entered her train of thought and she paled.

He popped up in the mirror behind her and started to flick his wand at her marks. "Experimental days, Sirius?" Her voice couldn't hide her intrigue.

The animagus smirked at her and gave her a nod, "oh, yes, those were so much more fun then. My cousin was either being soft with you or has very little knowledge of... things in that department." He finished healing the love nips and collar burn before walking away.

"So, I am really not enjoying this conversation," Harry admitted and Hermione giggled and went to go get tea... to find Remus in the kitchen.

"Good morning," he declared and handed her a teacup; dressed the way she enjoyed it.

She blushed brightly and smiled, "good morning, Moony. Thank you," she tried to hide her embarrassment but he could smell it come off of her in waves.

"Breakfast is almost done if you are hungry," he spoke simply with a smile.

Hermione bobbed her head and bit her bottom lip before replying, "yes, I am starving, thank you."

Leaving the kitchen to make the scene less awkward she bustled with her teacup into her new bedroom to change. The animagus ran fingers through his facial hair and smirked at Harry. "I bet that was her first time too," he knew he was making the young man uncomfortable and thought it was entertaining.

"Bloody hell, Sirius. Stop, I don't want to know," Harry was blushing brightly as he grumbled.

The animagus was furious, but also interested to find if Hermione was going to repeat such an act of debauchery. If those were his love bites, he would have been far more intrigued in her comfort level with the act. However, they were the blond brat's and that just wasn't going to suffice.

"Sirius, do you think she is alright?" Ginny seemed concerned and Sirius threw a hand of dismissal.

"She is fine. Walking the wild side is one of my traits and I assure you she wasn't harmed." His voice couldn't hide the resentment of her shagging the Malfoy.

Hermione reappeared in a large t-shirt and a pair of sweats. The animagus wouldn't have thought much about it unless he didn't recognize it. Was it purposely being worn?

"Did someone raid my drawers before I could?" He inquired and Hermione tilted her head.

Glancing down she blushed deeply and bite her lip before speaking, "well, I was looking for something comfortable one night."

Truth be told, she claimed them back when she moved in. Something to do with missing his scent even though she had never paid much attention to it before her dream. Now they were her comfort clothes.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and he rubbed her back, "I am glad you are here."

"Did you say Lucius caught you sneaking out?" Ginny inquired and Hermione groaned.

The bushy haired witch gave her a nod before sighing, "he did indeed. Not only did I look like I was guilty, I am quite positive he was appraising my appearance like I was a harlot. I couldn't even recover and say anything... he was not happy to see me."

Sirius snorted and shook his head, "you don't have to worry about Lucius. He is such a prude he will never ask his son why you looked as if you were sucked on by leeches."

Hermione placed her head on the table and exhaled heavily, "not helping, Sirius." James started fussing in the bedroom and Hermione stood up, "I will go get him. I need a bit of grounding."

She went and retrieved the boy, Ginny was watching Sirius as he sipped his tea and gazed at the empty hallway. The Potter felt guilty, she did not know that through all of Hermione's insane certainty that they really would have feelings for her. She wanted the older witch to stay with Draco just because they worked so well together, but now, she was second-guessing herself.

Hermione came back out with the boy as Remus was being food to the table. The werewolf examined her with the child and watched as the boy was rubbing her cheeks with happiness. "Aunt Mione, I love you," James said sleepily and Hermione giggled.

She rubbed her nose against his cheek and murmured, "I love you too, my little Jamesie."

Her eyes found Remus's and they shared a moment. Something defined and unusual for Hermione. She could see that he knew her thoughts and for a split second they held the same wave of consciousness. Hermione dropped her gaze as her cheeks tinted and placed James in his seat. "Uncle Remus made you breakfast," she told the child and kissed his hair.

Sirius pulled her in the chair next to him and smirked at her, "you are pretty good at that, love. Thinking of having a few of your own soon?" His voice was playful and made her swallow hard.

Harry placed his paper down and glanced over at her, "he is right. You would be a great mother."

Hermione's brow furrow and pointed between the animagus and her friend, "this is not going to happen. I will not have you both teaming up against me." The only thing that defied her potent stare was the small curved smile.

Remus finally sat down and Ginny made her way over to sit next to her son, "I am in agreement. We need to send our children together to Hogwarts. Which is why I am letting you know now, Harry and I have decided to have another one."

Hermione clapped and joyously squeaked, "another niece or nephew to spoil!"

Remus chuckled and exhaled with a smile, "I am so glad I get to see my son go to school. That was the best time in my youth, I could only hope he enjoys it as well."

Hermione placed a hand to her mouth in surprise. She had forgotten about that. That he was going to be able to see Teddy off to Hogwarts. Be able to hear how school was on holidays. Write to him daily to tell him how proud he is... it was a thought that made her eyes tear. Remus took a bite of his food and smiled at her, knowing in his eyes. "I know," he said simply and she covered her face.

Ginny watched her friend and stifled a giggle, "I love it when Mione gets emotional about the children. That's why she is all their favorite; she loves them deeply."

Sirius shook his head, "no, I refuse to not be James's favorite. He is my namesake and I am going to teach him to be a sly marauder." The animagus grinned over at the witch next to him who glared.

"You will not do such a thing, Sirius Black. James is a good boy," Hermione's voice was stiff.

He leaned toward her and his lips close to her ear, "I might just do it to spite you, love," his voice but a breath.

She ran a hand over his muscular thigh and dug a nail into the underside of his knee, making him jerk and gasp, "eat your breakfast and stop pestering me," she hissed and his face turned pink.

Remus rubbed his face and chuckled, "she knows how to forestall your attitude."

"She isn't supposed to know about that," Sirius grumbled and turned to her, "you are not supposed to know these things. Stop it."

Harry scrunched his face and spoke with curiosity, "what does she know she isn't supposed to?"

Sirius ran a hand over his chest and shook his head, "she knows things that only Moony knows. Neither of us has told her either."

Ginny and Harry glanced at each other, "like what?" Ginny inquired.

Hermione grinned and tossed her view at Remus, "Moony has a fantasy about shagging in the forbidden forest. Roughly. He also has a spot on the underside of his chin if kissed, makes him a bit grumbly."

The werewolf turned scarlet and glared at her, "Hermione Granger, I don't appreciate my secrets being expressed."

Harry gaped and Ginny giggled, "oh, what about Sirius?" Ginny asked and Harry glared at her.

"Don't, Gin," Harry started but Sirius waved him off.

"Go ahead, love. I am more than willing to see what else you know." Sirius announced and Hermione smirked.

"Sirius Orion Black, the minute you know that Moony was a werewolf back in school... You without a doubt convinced James that he needed you all, no matter what he was. James agreed with uncertainty at first and Peter meekly followed, but it was you who promoted the other marauder's never-ending love for the werewolf."

Remus covered his mouth and Sirius's eyes glitter, "he wasn't supposed to know that, Hermione." The animagus mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Remus reached out and patted the animagus's shoulder, "I love you too, Pads."

"So, these are things you have never told her?" Harry questioned with a frown.

Sirius rubbed his chin and shook his head, "I had never told anyone that."

Hermione finished chewing and pointed a fork at him, "well, you did tell me. Remus was up the stairs showering on one of the nights before I moved in and we were talking about my school years. I told you about how Harry and Ron saved me from the troll and how much they accepted me after. You told me about that and I adore you all the more for it."

"That was not in your book," Remus told her and Hermione turned scarlet.

She shook her head slowly, "I kept my favorite parts to myself. Somethings you just don't write it out, you live it."

"So, this dream... this has real facts about them? Their secrets? Their... well, their fantasies?" Harry sputtered on his words as he blushed.

Hermione gave him a nod much like she did about school work, "of course. Well, I was unsure about that until yesterday." She finished her plate and sighed, "Thank you, Remus. I was beyond ravenous."

Standing up she cleared her plate and kissed James's head before walking into the kitchen. "So, she isn't insane after all..." Ginny whispered and rubbed her forehead.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen yawning, "I am completely knackered. Just a bit of a nap and then we can go to Diagon Alley, Gin." She muttered and Ginny nodded.

"Alright, Mione. Enjoy some rest."

"Considering I am sure you didn't get much last night," Sirius snickered, his voice was a bit flinty.

Hermione glared and pivoted toward the hallway, "Sweet dreams," Remus teased and she glanced back at him smirking.

"Most certainly," she spat and went into her room.

The werewolf's smile evolved, his vision snapped toward Sirius, "she is awfully cute when she's annoyed," he told the animagus who chuckled.

"Yes, that she is."


	10. Chapter 10

_Fair warning... the second half of this chapter is heated. =) Enjoy!_

 _xoxo_

When Hermione woke up from her nap she realized how sore she was. It made her groan as she shifted and slump. She did not want to admit that she wished they were lying with her. Pining would do nothing for her. At least Draco was a great shag. She did not bother to ask him if he wanted to have something serious. This was good; a great way to vent her frustrations.

Stretching she climbed out of bed and padded into the main part of the house. She saw through the window that Sirius was outside smoking a cigarette while Harry and Ginny were talking to him about something. They were all smiling and Hermione bit her lip to stifle a goofy grin. Remus was sitting on the couch, stretched out with the boy snuggled against him. James was sleeping while Remus was reading a book.

He seemed at peace as he read and held the boy. The werewolf always ran warmer than everyone else so she couldn't blame the boy for finding comfort in his arms. His form was always so handsome to her. Remus had the demeanor of a pleasant and sweet man, but the mischief of a young man in several moments of the day. A voice of reason, but a touch of devilish merriment.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, Hermione?" He asked her and made her jump.

"I forgot," she admitted as she remembered his extraordinary senses.

Hermione walked into the room and sat down in the armchair as Remus set down his book. "I don't blame you, James is very cute when he is sleeping."

The witch smiled and gave him a nod, "he is very cute. I see he has picked up on the best place to take a nap too."

Remus chuckled and exhaled, "Hermione, you are such a strange and wonderful witch."

"I remember those nights in the library, Remus. Were we comfortable after two weeks of reading together? You started letting me lean against you and stretch out on the couch. I am not sure how many times I would fall asleep because you were so warm."

The werewolf scratched his jaw and gave her a motion of agreement. "You were always so determined and stubborn to stay up. That was when you had a hard time after the twins I would assume. I am sure if we were ever caught like that, Molly would have given me a tongue lashing for leading an innocent girl to spend time with me."

"You would always place me in my room by the end of the night, always so courteous like that." Hermione murmured and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I always gravitated toward those who valued me for who I was. You did not give me the chance to tell you otherwise either."

She giggled and nodded, "oh, I was stubborn to make sure you knew you were special, regardless of condition."

"Hermione, you have to understand something about me. When you brought us back, I was quite upset at my own thoughts. Sirius also has a tendency to bring up more deviant thoughts among us, but I was concerned. I was troubled by the desires you provoked. It made me feel very perverse, something I try very hard to push against. You are... well, you are very undeniable." He finished and cleared his throat, "let me put James in bed and I will return." Remus left the room with the child and Hermione was the color of beets.

He returned and hunched down in front of her, "Do you understand?" He continued and she nodded slowly. "You know that I was shocked and a bit dismayed that I wanted to do acts to and with you that were deemed a bit wrong knowing our previous history. You were a young girl when we first met. You have grown to this absolutely breathtaking woman and I am at the mercy of my own desires if I even play with the thought." His voice was tender and gentle, making Hermione run a hand through his hair.

"I know, Remus. You weren't positive where I stood?" She asked and he gave her a motion of agreement. "This is hard, I know," Hermione confessed and he chuckled and gave her another nod.

"Beyond. The way you are with my son. The way you smile, move, speak... it is enchanting. It has been taxing to keep that line that we once knew we could never cross."

She was bright with color and Remus bit the inside of his cheek before she spoke, "I won't push for anything, Remus. I was rude and greedy before. I know you do not know me intimately. My emotions and self are a mystery here."

He chuckled and nodded, but his hand went to her cheek, "very mysterious, but I could deal with a dose of a bit unknown, it would be worth it."

The intimate moment was broken when the back door opened and the trio from outside joined them. Remus stood up and ran a hand through his hair before sitting back down on the couch. Sirius wandered over to the werewolf with a giant smile. "were we interrupting?" The animagus inquired and Remus blushed.

Hermione huffed and stood up, "I will be ready shortly, Gin." The witch left and the werewolf shoved Sirius roughly.

"You are such a bloody wanker," he growled and Sirius laughed and nodded.

Sirius leaned on Remus, "you are so timid. Just grab her a kiss her. I am telling you it is worth the chance. She will make you feel like you want to strip her down and-" Sirius couldn't finish because Remus yanked his hair. "Completely childish!" Sirius snapped and rubbed his head.

Harry groaned and sat in the abandoned armchair, "so what shall we do while the ladies are out? James is napping and I have tomorrow off as well."

"How about we take James and you all go to Grimmauld?" Ginny offered and Harry frowned at her.

"Why would we do that?"

"We have those spirits the Malfoy brat brought over still. We can get pissed and be merry!" Sirius chuckled and Ginny raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan, you should do it."

Now Harry was scowling deeply. "Gin, why?"

"Trust me, alright? I will send Hermione over to tell you when dinner is ready tonight."

"Alright, Gin. I will trust you," Harry sighed heavily and Hermione reappeared.

"All ready, shall we hit it, Ginny?" The older witch asked and the redhead nodded.

"We are going to take James. Harry is going to help Sirius and Remus out with a few things at Grimmauld."

Hermione gave her a nod and smiled, "alright I will go get him ready."

0o0o

Hermione was admiring her new necklace Ginny bought for her. It was a rose quartz charm in the shape of a heart with small moonstones next to it. It was very beautiful and Hermione adored it very much. She brushed her hair out of her face and sighed as she left the bathroom and Ginny was humming in the kitchen.

The older witch went in there to see what she was doing and smiled at her as the redhead cooked. "You look so beautiful, Mione," Ginny told her and Hermione giggled.

She kissed Ginny's temple and sighed, "so what do you think the boys are doing?"

Ginny's lip twitched and she cleared her throat, "why don't you go find out? Send my husband over for a sober up potion while you are at it."

Hermione found the woman's behavior to be unique and shrugged, "alright, I will be right back."

The bushy haired witch practically skipped into the fireplace after throwing the floo in and calling out the marauder's home. Why was she in such a great mood? Maybe Ginny was right, she just needed to get out. When she entered the room, she saw Sirius on the floor laughing and Harry throwing crumpled parchment at him. Remus was chuckling as he was on the other side of the room writing on the table with a boyish grin.

"Oh, hello, Merlin... you are absolutely dripping with satisfaction, kitten." Sirius declared as he rolled over and started crawling over to her.

His smirk was enough to make any woman swoon. "Ginny was asking for you Harry," Hermione murmured and tried to focus on her friend as her abdomen tightened.

"Oh, right, see you for dinner," Harry sobered at the tone in her voice and left quickly.

Sirius made a sound of satisfaction and stood up raising an eyebrow at her, "did you come to play, kitten? You smell delicious," he growled and Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

"I just- Ginny wanted- Harry," Hermione sputtered and Sirius gazed over at Remus.

"Do you think that's all she wanted, Moony? From the look in her eyes, I don't think so... which must mean a bit because I am sloshed out of my mind." Sirius purred and the werewolf stood up and walked up to her.

"She smells delicious with potent passion, Pads, maybe we should show her a thing or two," the werewolf replied and Hermione turned scarlet.

Was she having a heady dream? "How drunk are both of you?" She asked and Sirius moved her hair off her neck.

"Not enough to be completely gone, but enough to not care if Pads joins," Remus growled and walked behind her and started to nuzzling her hair. "What is that fantastic smell, Hermione? I could drown in it." The werewolf growled against her neck.

"Come on, let's go play, love," Sirius told her and Hermione knew she should say no, but was losing reasons to say no.

Remus stepped away and she took Sirius's hand as he walked her from the room. They climbed the stairs to Remus's room and Sirius smirked at her. "Last chance to tell us old wankers to sod off, kitten. Once we go in you are coming out properly fucked." Hermione bit her lip and Sirius grinned, "I thought so," he rumbled and opened the door.

The werewolf was yanking at her clothes from behind and she felt her heart race as his lips were tracing her shoulder as Sirius was shedding his clothes in front of her. "I have been meaning to see you naked and screaming from the moment you teased us that drunken night, kitten." The animagus told her as she admired her almost nude form.

She could feel herself salivating over him and he knew it. The ripples in his abdomen, the creases where his hips greeted his legs. The dark tattoos that scattered across his chest... Sirius Black was a godly man. Remus had been slowly stripping himself behind her and when he appeared at her side she bit her lip and watched his fingers creep into her pants. His torso was covered lightly with chest hair that speckled between a soft brown and gray. The scars only enhanced his feral look and made her knees buckle with want as he touched her.

She sighed heavily, "Oh," wrapping her arm around him, her forehead against his shoulder.

Sirius chuckled and kneeled as he slid her jeans from her body and edging her knickers down as the werewolf teased her. Hermione was whimpering gently and Remus pulled her hair from her neck to nuzzle the sensitive skin. A finger, an absolute tease, moved inside and she cast her head back with a gasp.

"Let me have a taste, Moony, don't be selfish," Sirius grumbled and the werewolf chuckled.

He moved his hand to Hermione's distaste, but soon felt the euphoric performance of Sirius. She remembered this. It had felt like electricity then and it still did. Remus kissed her as she moaned in his mouth and gave her balance for the impatient animagus and his fingers and tongue.

"My marauders," she sighed through panting when Remus parted from her and he smiled.

Sirius pulled away and let the werewolf pick her up swiftly. He placed her on the bed and continued where Sirius had left off. Her world came crashing in beautiful colors and feelings as she rode out her peak. "This witch..." Remus groaned as he lapped at her.

The werewolf stood up and growled as he licked his lips, "shall you do the honors?" He asked the animagus who seems slightly surprised.

"Why, how generous, Moony, thank you," Sirius said with a smile and Hermione sat up.

She watched the two men smiling at each other and the werewolf flopped on the bed by the pillows, "Come here, love. I want to watch you as Padfoot makes your eyes roll," the werewolf ordered and Hermione crawled back toward him.

He rested her head on one of his thighs, her cheek only inches from him. Her eyes darted to the animagus who was rubbing her legs. "Are you ready, love?" He growled and she moved her legs apart for him.

"Please, Sirius?" She whimpered and he grinned impishly.

"Very polite, kitten." He grumbled and lifted her hips gently as he slid to her.

Hermione arched and Remus chuckled, "look at how beautifully broken you become..." He murmured and ran his hands over her chest.

Her fingers reached for him and he let her, sliding closer for her comfort. Sirius groaned as he paced himself a bit and shook his head. "Merlin, love. You are so beautiful and if you keep squeezing me so tightly I am going to bust."

Remus ran his fingers through her hair as her hands skillfully tended to him and Sirius was growling through her pants. "Moony, you are going to have to finish her..." Sirius grumbled after a while.

Hermione was rolling her hips and working so desperately to have friction, to have him. Leaning over he bit and suckled her neck roughly and grounded into her as he emptied. It was rough and he was ferally charged. Without warning, he grabbed her, slid from her and turned her around.

"Here, my wonder kitten, Moony has something to finish for you," he growled and slid her on top of the unprepared werewolf.

Remus let loose a loud growl and Sirius rocked the gasping witch as she reached for Remus and hungrily kissed him. Sirius controlled her curvy body and it was rough and passionate. The werewolf pulled away from her lips panting and bit the other side of her neck Sirius hadn't, growling and pulling her hair.

"Sing for us, kitten," Sirius rumbled and she did.

Her symphony was beautiful and Remus snarled against her skin as he joined her. It was raw and primal which made Hermione arch toward Sirius and he kissed her tenderly. She slumped in the werewolf's arms and Sirius pressed against her. "Are you exhausted, Hermione," he asked as he parted from her.

"Just a bit. It has been a long day," she sighed and they helped her to the bed.

"Relax, our little witch. Time for some well-earned sleep," Remus rumbled and they cuddled her; she was out quickly and did not even bother with dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione woke with a start. She was in between her marauders, but the witch was in a panic. She knew for a fact she was going to be late for work! Jumping out of their arms she squeezed from them and crawled off the bed.

"Love, are you alright?" Sirius grumbled and Hermione squeaked.

"I am running late! I cannot believe I slept that long!" She exclaimed as she glanced at the clock on the wall.

Hermione had twenty minutes to get ready. "Don't go in, Hermione. Just crawl back in bed. We will get you back to sleep," Remus had sleep still clinging to his voice.

She huffed and was sliding her knickers on swiftly. "I would love to, but I am behind on my reports," she wiggled into her jeans.

Sirius felt dejected a bit and sat up making a pouting face, "kitten, my lovely sweet witch, come back to bed. I want to lick your skin and make you cry in pleasure."

She snapped her bra on and crawled on the bed, "I am not leaving by choice, I promise. But I need to work, can't save the world by shagging you two handsome men all day."

Sirius kissed her gently and she moaned, "my adorable animagus." She purred and ran her hand on his face.

Turning to Remus she kissed him and whimpered, "my witty werewolf," she exhaled and pulled away from him.

Remus sighed and grabbed her bum, "come home tonight?" He inquired softly and she smiled.

"Not tonight, I will be working pretty late. I need some downtime, I am so sore." She told him and he frowned.

"Hermione, let us take care of you, please?" The werewolf asked gently and she huffed.

"Let me see how my day goes," she declared and slid from the bed, throwing her shirt on.

She blew them kisses and left the room making the men look at each other. "Did she seem a bit cold today?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

"It was more than just her being in a rush... do you think she is worried this is all we want?" Remus grumbled and Sirius groaned.

"Do you think she regrets it?" Sirius murmured, flopping on the bed.

Remus settled down next to him and ran a hand through the animagus's hair, "not a chance, Pads. Don't worry, she loves us, remember?"

"She did then... we just drunkenly shagged her. That doesn't really scream stability, now does it? I should know that used to be my life style." Sirius grumbled and Remus smirked.

"You were pretty awful. That one flat we shared for awhile... I hated cleaning up after you and your... witches." Remus's voice was playful and sweet, but his lips were pursed.

"If you would have just shagged me, Moony, I wouldn't have had to go looking for it." the animagus retorted with a grin and the werewolf rolled his eyes.

"Haven't we talked about this numerous times? If I was going to shag anyone's arse, it would be James. He had a nicer one."

"If you were a puff, you would love mine, so shove it," Sirius grumbled and Remus chuckled and sighed heavily.

"She will be back and we can figure this whole thing out. It will be great. It isn't as if we have no idea how to do this." Remus grumbled with a frown.

Sirius cuddled against the werewolf and sighed heavily, "I hope you are right, I miss her already."

Remus nuzzled against Sirius's hair and hugged him, "it's alright, you, big softy."

Meanwhile, Hermione was in her room at Harry and Ginny's struggling to pull on work clothes. Ginny knocked and came in before Hermione could answer.

"What are you doing here? You should be cuddling your wizards." Ginny declared and Hermione sighed.

"Work, Gin," Hermione said pointedly as she slid on a skirt.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "You are telling me that you need to get to work on time today? What has you spooked?"

Hermione waved her hand at her and threw on her coat, "I just am concerned. What if now that they're sober they won't want to share. I cannot deal with that today." Hermione finished and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I love you, Gin. See you tonight." She left before the redhead could ask more.

"Twitchy witch," Ginny scoffed and went to go put on tea.

0o0o

Hermione wasn't lying when she said she had work to catch up on. It was waiting in big heaps on her desk. Along with tons of mail regarding her experiment and even a few gifts. The witch was working in a frenzy to do the reports that were not finished, start the ones needing to be written out and even answering investigators written questions regarding the incident.

Her morning was absolutely crazy and she was at the top of her game, she hoped at least. It wasn't until lunch that she heard a knock on her office door that she was interrupted. She opened it to find a blond wizard who was smirking. "Afternoon, Granger, feel like a bite?" He asked and she laughed.

"I would but I am completely behind on work," she voiced with mirth and he shook his head and held up a bag.

"I figured, so I brought it to you."

She let him come in and shut the door before he pressed her against the wall. "I was thinking of something else swiftly too," he breathed and she sighed.

"Draco, I am sore. I- well-" he stopped her with a deep kiss and ran a hand over her neck gently.

"Just one more, Granger. I start negotiations for courting Astoria tomorrow. I didn't want to say goodbye without properly shagging you." He breathed and she giggled.

"Draco, I am-" he kissed her again and melted her resolve. "Draco, I am thinking about getting involved with Remus and Sirius, we shagged last night." She told him as they parted and Draco grinned.

"Good, then this will be a decent close to our trysts." He told her and she bit her lip; it felt shady.

"I don't think so, Draco..." Hermione sighed heavily and he ran his fingers over her necklace.

"That is a pretty piece," his fingers trailed and rubbed her through her skirt, "so is this," he whispered and she moaned.

She felt on fire and wasn't sure why... "Draco we shouldn't," she whimpered and he saw her weakness.

Lifting her up, he slid her knickers to the side and entered her. It hurt but felt so delightful. She arched back to the wall as he continued his assault and she bit back moans and sighs. Why was this so delightful, incredibly enjoyable? He found the angle to make her finish with him and he placed her back down with a smile against her cheek.

"Not too bad for a quickie," he told her and she laughed.

"That is the last one, I cannot be shagging you and shagging them... I would be spent to do much of anything else."

"Thank Merlin for potions, eh, Granger?" He teased and she rolled her eyes as she sat at her desk and flicked her wand a few times to clean up his mess.

"I don't need to give birth to your blond brats, that is for certain, Malfoy." Her voice was sharp but she smiled at him as he handed her a dish.

He fixed his hair as he lounged in the chair opposite of her. "They would be the most intelligent, stubborn children." The blond prodded with a smirk and Hermione snorted.

They fell into comfortable conversation about Astoria and Draco explained that his father all but pushed for it after yesterday. "He saw me walking out of the house, that is the reason I can almost be certain!" Hermione giggled and Draco's jaw dropped.

"Well, thank you for that, Hermione. He was a bit more interested in making it happen after. Must have been the marks all over your neck." He said with a bright grin and Hermione groaned.

"At least some good came out of being caught," she grumbled and Draco belted out laughter.

"Not that I wouldn't mind snagging you from those greedy blokes. The shagging is great, the company is better." He declared and she sighed.

"They have always had me by my heartstrings. I don't think we should talk about this shag, alright? Not that we have spoken about much, me and them, but I don't want them to think..." She trailed off and ran a hand through her hair.

"That you did this with the intention of hurting them," Draco finished and she gave him a nod.

She took his hand and ran a thumb over his palm, "you are an incredibly decent man, Draco Malfoy. Astoria is very lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Hermione Granger. You are beyond decent, however." He paused and smirked at her, "and they are alive because you love them."

They laughed and gave each other a nod, "well, this lunch was productive." She commented and he pointed his fork at her.

"Just don't bugger it up, Granger. You need to make it clear what you need. Just as you told me from the beginning what you wanted from me, you need to do the same with them."

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "when did you become so smart?"

"I had to take a few pages out of your book, they actually benefit me." He retorted simply and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together.

0o0o

Hermione worked extremely late and did not make it out of her office and headed to the Potters before eight. She was utterly knackered from work and all her excursions lately. The only thing she wanted to do tonight was to take a hot bath and read a book in bed. She walked through the fireplace to see Sirius sitting in the armchair talking with Harry and Ginny.

"Good evening, love. Long day at work?" Sirius asked and Hermione exhaled.

"Extremely long. I still have so much more to do, but I am in need of a hot bath and sleep." She grumbled and walked to her room.

Sirius glared at the hallway and scratched his chin, "I am not sure I like this."

Harry waved him off, "she is just tired. You both wore her out and she had a busy night the previous one. I am sure she just is a bit grumpy."

Hermione went into the restroom and they could hear her turning on the bath. Sirius knew Hermione could be a bit... odd, but this was very different.

"Just give her a few days. Work usually takes up tons of Hermione's time. Once she is caught up she will be a different person." Harry tried to reassure him.

"No, I think not," Sirius growled and got up.

He went into the bathroom without knocking and Hermione gasped as she was climbing into the bathtub. "Sirius, what's wrong?" She questioned and he shook his head.

"You never let us thank you for last night. We were completely pissed and you still accommodated us." Sirius murmured and she exhaled.

Hermione relaxed into the tub and shook her head with a smile, "you scared me. I thought you were coming in here to yell at me."

He sat on the end of the tub and took one of her feet, starting to knead at the pads, "no, definitely not. We were a bit disappointed you left and wouldn't come home to us, but not angry."

The witch let out a sound of enjoyment and closed her eyes, "you keep that up and you can do whatever you like to me. I felt like I was running around to each department today."

"You can always quit and become my full-time sex kitten, love." He teased and she laughed gently.

"Not anytime soon, Sirius. I enjoy working and I enjoy being independent." Her voice was soft as he switched to her other foot.

Sirius bit his lip and she gazed at him, "would you be interested in us? More than a drunken shag? Your book was littered with lovely sentiments of your marauders."

Hermione tilted her head and frowned, "what's wrong, Sirius? Why do you seem so unlike yourself tonight?"

"I just felt something as you left today. As if you were regretful."

She giggled and shook her head, "Last night was the most amazing and wonderfully exquisite night, but it is no longer a dream. We are not bonded and this is going to take some work, especially between the two of you. I am not going to choose one or the other. I want both of you or neither."

The animagus inquired, "which is why you want us to be alone together?" Hermione let out a sigh of enjoyment and gave him a nod.

"We shouldn't soberly shag unless you, marauders, can be nice. Last night was-" she paused and moaned at his thumbs rubbing a spot roughly on her feet. "amazing and I would hate for it to tarnish from that."

"Can't we just take turns, for now, love?" He asked and she tilted her head, "just until Moony stops being moody? Not that he was, surprisingly. I haven't seen him all day, he went to see Teddy."

"Might be a possibility," she murmured and Sirius released her feet.

"Would you like my help with anything? I can go warm up some dinner for you." He offered and her lips curved.

"Sirius Black, are you being homely for me?" Her voice was impish and Sirius chuckled.

"Moony isn't here so I am filling in," his response ended with a toothy smile.

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "too much, Padfoot."

He leaned to her and kissed her, but she grabbed his shirt and deepened the kiss making Sirius moan. When they parted Sirius bit her lip and made her sigh and squirm. "I do love that sound," he whispered as he ran a hand over her cheek.

"I adore you Padfoot," her voice was full of affection and made him smirk.

"That's good to know because I am crazy about you. How? I am not sure, but you seem to always be surprising me." His reply was gentle and sweet.

Pulling away she waved at him and lounged back in her bath. He left the bathroom with a big smile, which made Harry and Ginny side glance him. "Just a warning for future reference, Pads... The bathroom wall is right here, we could hear all but your whispering."

Sirius tried to hide a blush and grinned, "well, nothing I am sure you haven't heard before."

Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle and nod. "Don't worry, we cast a muffling in here, she cannot hear us."

The animagus shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen to warm her up some dinner. Hermione came out a few minutes later and he sat her down at the table with it. "Thank you, Sirius."

He kissed her hair and spoke, "I am going to get back to Grimmauld. I am sure Moony is back. See you tomorrow?" He could not hide the hopefulness in his voice.

"I will come over for dinner tomorrow, I promise," she affirmed and Sirius let out a heavy breath.

"Excellent, I will let Remus know," he kissed her lips and she moaned softly.

"Have a good evening, Padfoot," she breathed against his lips when they parted.

"Good night, Hermione," he whispered and erected himself from the witch.

Sirius went and said goodnight to each of the Potters and blew Hermione a kiss before leaving through the fireplace. Harry and Ginny gazed over at their friend eating. "What, I know that look, Harry. I am not even looking and I know that stare." Hermione inquired and Harry frowned further.

"Why aren't you going back there?" His voice was pointed and Hermione sighed.

"Because if I do now and they fight, then we have a bigger problem than my stamina to handle two marauders," Hermione commented almost as if she was reading the paper; completely nonchalant.

Ginny laughed and nodded, "that actually makes sense."

"Baby steps, Potters. Both of them are completely insane and can be potentially moody. I cannot charge in there." The bushy haired witch admitted and Harry agreed.

"Alright, Hermione, just be careful with yourself as well." He declared and Ginny rubbed his arm.

"She will be fine. This is strange, but you said only Hermione can make the impossible happen."

Hermione smiled brightly at them and bobbed her head, "not to worry, I promise. I will be very careful with our marauders."

Harry cleared his throat, "well, er, Hermione, can you listen for James? We are going to go cuddle in bed." Harry blushed lightly and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We want to go shag, Mione. It's the perfect time of the month." Ginny said bluntly and Harry nodded his magenta face.

Hermione giggled and smirked, "go have fun. I will listen for James. Please use all the charms you have..." She trailed off and Ginny giggled and Harry waved her off and left.

"Not sure if he will ever be anything but bashful about that with you," Ginny snickered and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Better than him telling me all the details. I already hear them from you," Hermione teased and Ginny kissed her forehead.

"I will see you tomorrow, Mione. I love you," the redhead murmured.

"I love you too, Gin. Have fun..." Hermione muttered and the redhead danced off to their master bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

The time was slipping by from Hermione as she worked and would go over for dinners and pampering from one or both of her marauders after work. Neither one of them asked her for more than her precious time in the evenings. They would come over Saturday mornings and treat the Potters to watching James while cuddling and slowly getting used to soberly giving her affection at the same time.

Harry and Ginny had announced last month that she was expecting and the Weasley family was over the moon. Needless to say Molly paid less attention to Hermione's not so subtle affections to two certain older gentlemen during their dinners. It was almost a little bit fun...

Around the full moons the werewolf was extremely hostile and broody, so Hermione spent a bit more time on him and it was appreciated. It was a lovely Saturday morning, and the months had floated by with a serene texture. She had shagged each of them during that time period pretty regularly but no more join excursions as of yet.

James was sitting with Hermione on the floor as the Potters were still in bed. They were cuddling and playing with his animal figures. "Aunt Mione, it's a tiger!" James exclaimed and showed her the lion figure.

"That's a lion, sweetheart." She corrected him and he nodded.

"Lion, roar!" He responded and she kissed his hair.

Sirius and Remus walked through the fireplace and James jumped up, "Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus! Look it is a tiger-lion!" James shouted and Sirius picked him up.

"Would that be a liger, James?" He asked and Hermione snorted.

"Or a tigon, depends on the parents," Remus continued and the witch on the floor grinning at him.

"Hello, my beautiful witch," Remus murmured and leaned down to snog her deeply. "You smell absolutely delicious," he whispered as they parted.

Sirius placed James down and as Remus pulled away, he leaned in and kissed her just as thoroughly as the werewolf, "I have been waiting to do that since last night," he breathed when their lips were separated and she smiled.

"What is on the docket today, my marauders?" She asked them as James settled down with her on the floor.

Remus rubbed his chin and sighed, "well, we could go Christmas shopping, or ice skating... or go home and cuddle up with a book."

"When are you planning on having Teddy over?" She inquired and Remus smiled brightly.

"I am bringing him home for the Christmas holiday tomorrow. Andromeda seemed sad to part with him, but we shall see if he is ready to stay with me full time." Remus declared and Sirius rubbed his shoulder.

"It will be good to have him there," the animagus muttered and smiled.

Hermione kissed James's hair and stood up, "well, that would be great."

"Come home?" Remus asked and Hermione smiled.

"I will come spend a few nights soon."

"You always say that kitten, then you leave after those few nights and we miss you," Sirius grumbled and she walked up to them.

Hermione kissed each of them and they embraced her, "It is time, Hermione." Remus whispered and she giggled.

"Also, how are we ever going to convince you to stay in bed all day if you are always coming back here for your clothes." Sirius snickered and she exhaled and snuggled closer to them.

"I will give it a very deep thought and tell you after dinner tonight." She compromised and they nodded.

Remus pulled away and started breakfast and the animagus and witch sat on the floor with the boy.

After a while, there was a disgusting smell in the house to Hermione. "Sirius, do you know what that grotesque smell is?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Love, all I smell is breakfast," he told her and she got up with a scowl.

"Moony, what are you making for breakfast?" Hermione said pointedly as she walked into the kitchen.

She gazed at the pan with the eggs and bacon he was frying up and she gagged. Hermione realized she was going to lose her stomach and ran into the bathroom. Voiding the contents of her stomach into the bowl she frowned. Wiping her face, she thought to herself as she was fighting off another wave of sickness.

The witch stood in the bathroom trying to think of possibilities. She hasn't been ill lately, has she? A bit tired. Somewhat sore, but she was expecting that; she had been shagging two very active marauders. The witch thought back on her notes and remembered possible illness with symptoms of something darker. She bolted from the bathroom and went to the Potter's door.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Hermione hollered and went to knock on their bedroom door. "Ginny!" She screamed and the redhead opened the door swiftly.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny groaned sleepily.

"Ginny, I just yakked, I need to go to St. Mungo's, what if I missed something in my notes?" She was panicked but Ginny waved it off, still not awake.

"You might just be pregnant, leave it be, Mione," Ginny finished and gasped covering her mouth.

Hermione turned pale and covered her face, "I have been diligent. You know I have."

"Well, um, okay," Ginny was blushing and Hermione glared.

"What did you do?" Hermione shouted and Ginny gasped.

The small mother yanked her into the bedroom and Harry poked his head up, "Ginny, what are you doing?" He growled and she flicked her wand for a few muffling charms.

"Don't be mad at me, Hermione..." Ginny started and Hermione gasped.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ginny sighed heavily, "I might have bought you a fertility charm to offset your potions?" She asked with a grimace.

Hermione glanced down at the necklace and screamed, "Ginny! Why!"

"They needed a shove in the right direction and I was told it is great to increase attraction. Also, because you would never agree to do it yourself and they love you." She admitted and Hermione gasped and covered her face.

"Ginny, I shagged Draco once while wearing this necklace too..." Hermione trailed off and landed on the floor, her knees tucked below her.

Ginny expressed surprise and Harry groaned, "my wife. Good intentions with bad results." He growled and Hermione started to shake her head.

"When did you shag Draco? You said in his letters that he is happily seeing Astoria." Ginny was trying hard to keep her voice normal.

"He came to my work for lunch the day after I shagged them both. It was a bit of a quick goodbye shag and I was so... Ginny, it could be any of them!" Hermione cried and Ginny got on the floor.

The redhead hugged her and shook her head, "well, at least you know that none of them have bad genes..." She tried to comfort her and Hermione shoved her.

"I cannot believe you, Ginny! You kidnapped my womb!" Hermione snapped and glared at her.

Ginny skewed her face, "actually, I just gave you the charm to increase the chances of them wanting you together. The shagging was all you, Mione. I didn't know you were going to keep it on either."

"Well, now I know why I felt so damn good with it on. Bloody hell, Ginny. Why didn't you tell me to take it off?" The bushy haired witch grumbled.

Harry snorted and sighed heavily, "Ginny, I love you, but you know you are wrong. Mione, it will be alright. Would you like me to go make sure the marauders aren't worried about you?"

Hermione nodded and Harry left the room, "I have a test in our bathroom if you want to see." Ginny offered and the older witch nodded.

"It would be good to see." She whimpered and wiped her face.

"Come on, let us see." They went into the bathroom and waited the dreadfully agonizing time to see.

 _One minute... agonizing..._

 _Two minutes... please, oh, please..._

Bloody double blue lines. Well, fuck. At least that was what Hermione was thinking as she stared at the test in her hand and shook her head. Ginny sat on the edge of the tub with Hermione and was biting her lip. She was excited for her friend; they were going to be able to have a baby together, but now it felt wrong.

"I am sorry I highjacked your pregnancy," Ginny sighed and Hermione rubbed her face.

"How am I going to explain the possibility of the baby coming out with blond hair, Gin?" Hermione groaned and Ginny grimaced.

Ginny rubbed her back and sighed, "well, you don't have to, you both were shagging well before they were shagging you."

The bushy haired witch exhaled and nodded, "well, I better tell them." She stood and Ginny bit her lip hard.

"Hermione, I really am sorry. I wasn't trying to go this far with it." Ginny apologized and Hermione rubbed her friend's shoulder.

"I hope you know this means you have babysitting duty for the entirety of this child's life," Hermione grumbled and Ginny giggled and stood up.

They hugged and Ginny waggled her eyebrows, "we are going to have babies together," she teased and Hermione groaned.

"Couldn't let me have my own thunder, Ginny?"

"After you bring back two marauders from the dead? No, I need to share one last thing with you."

Hermione took Ginny's hand and lead her from the bathroom and into their bedroom. From there the older witch inhaled deeply and nodded before going to the living room. Harry had breakfast on the table, but the marauders were sitting in the living room. Remus had warned Sirius what he heard and Sirius was bouncing his knee in anxiety.

"Gentlemen," Ginny started and Remus snorted.

"Come now, we don't need to beat around the boggart," Remus snapped and Hermione frowned.

"Alright, well- okay- Ginny," Hermione sputtered and gazed at the redhead.

"I gave her a fertility charmed necklace," Ginny said flatly and Sirius frowned.

"You mean to tell me that you facilitated an accident, Ginevra?" Sirius growled and Hermione covered her face.

"I am pregnant, I am sorry if that disappoints you," she groaned and Ginny helped her to the armchair.

The marauders softened and walked over to her, "We aren't angry with you, Hermione. We are surprised and a bit worried for you." Remus told her and she glanced up at them.

"Worried for me?" She echoed and Sirius nodded.

"A baby wasn't in your plans right now. We know that. We felt like we disappointed you somehow." Sirius told her and ran a hand through his hair.

She took their hands, "well, it wasn't, but seems my friend likes to be intrusive about my life..." Hermione trailed off and glared at Ginny. "There is one more potential issue..."

Remus ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "you don't know who's it is. That is fine it is our baby, Hermione."

"It is just us anyway," Sirius chuckled and Hermione paled. "Right?"

"Well, I was shagging one other person right before we got together..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"That fucking blond brat..." Sirius seethed and Remus rubbed his face.

"I am sorry," Hermione whimpered and they kneeled to her.

"It will be fine, love," Sirius whispered and kissed her.

Remus kissed her and nodded, "we will be just fine. But you really have no choice, you are moving in." He told her and she exhaled heavily.

"Alright," she murmured and the marauders chuckled.

"Time for a toast?" Harry asked and the wizards laughed.

"Precisely, Harry," Remus declared and walked over to the table for his glass.

Sirius kissed her again before walking to the table. "To happy accidents?" Sirius asked and Hermione covered her face; she was going to be a mother...


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was grumbling as she walked into the door after a horrible work day. She was nauseous most of it and the other half she was just almost too tired to want to write reports. Placing her coat down she was walking toward the stairs and Teddy walked over from the living room.

"Mione, do you need help? I can get you tea," he offered and she smiled at him.

"No thank you, little love, I am just tired." She sighed and the boy helped her into the kitchen.

"Come and have some dinner, Mione," he declared and she thought it was so cute that he wanted to take care of her.

Remus had told him a week ago when she moved in that she was having a baby and had to grow it. Since then the boy had been very delicate and attentive to her. He was excited to be a big brother and she couldn't blame him. She was terrified. She actually was debating not having children before this whole thing and even in the dream, she was hesitant until she was brought back from the dead.

Teddy helped her to a chair while Remus grabbed a plate from the counter and warmed it. "Hermione, love, please stop working so hard?" He asked her gently as she held back a wave of nausea.

Remus set the plate down and a cup of light tea. He found that the same thing that cured his waves of stomach unevenness after the full moon was a good choice for her. He would give her ginger tea and she would be able to stomach her food. "Thank you, darling," she murmured and sipped her tea; she was going to ignore his question about work.

Teddy smiled over at her, "I am so happy to see you, Mione. Dad and Uncle Sirius have been talking about a holiday soon. Hopefully we can go before the baby is here." He voiced and Hermione sighed with a smile.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

"Very nice. Maybe we can do something fun." Teddy mused and the witch took his hand.

"I love you, Teddy," she whispered and he grinned brightly at her; Remus watched her with a tug on his heartstrings.

"I love you too, Mione," the boy spoke gently and squeezed her hand before letting it go.

Sirius came in and kissed Hermione's hair, "my wonderful witch, it is lovely to see you." He declared and produced a wrapped gift and set it on the table.

"Sirius, how many times do I need to tell you; I don't need a present every day," Hermione grumbled and he leaned down with a grin.

"I think you will like this one," he replied and walked over to Remus.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," Teddy told her with a nod and Hermione smiled with a nod.

"That is correct. Your Uncle and Daddy are very, very silly wizards. I do not need to be lavished with gifts." Hermione replied and Teddy grinned.

"Dad told me you deserve all the galleons in Gringotts," Teddy affirmed and Hermione blushed. "Uncle Sirius said he would double down and get the gold from New York as well," Teddy continued and Hermione shook her head while chewing.

The fireplace went off and Remus let out a growl. "Granger!" Draco's voice entered the room and Hermione groaned.

"I specifically told you not to come over, Draco," she hollered and he entered the room.

He was frowning and slapped down the letter in front of her, "these types of things you don't tell someone over a letter, Granger. Be honest with me, is this true?" He snapped and Teddy's hair turned red.

"It is not nice to yell at Hermione!" The boy cried and Draco looked startled.

"I am sorry, my apologies," Draco sat down next to her as she continued to eat.

"Maybe you can wait to talk about this later?" Remus offered with a stern gaze and sat down next to his son.

Sirius had his nostrils flared and Draco realized he was making them uncomfortable. "Tell me, you said Ginny gave you that charming necklace and it was laced with a fertility charm?" He asked politely and Hermione nodded.

"Mione didn't know that she was going to grow me a brother, but it is alright now, she is happy," Teddy said with a nod and Remus cleared his throat.

"Son, why don't you head up and take a shower before bed?" He asked the child who pouted.

"But dad," the boy started.

"Hermione will come up and read you a story in a while. Go get ready, we are going to the Burrow to see Gran tomorrow." Remus declared softly and Teddy nodded.

He got up and kissed Hermione's cheek, "I love you, Mione."

She kissed his forehead and ran a hand over his cheek, "I love you, my Teddy Bear. Pick out a book for us to read, my love." She murmured and he smiled, his hair turned pink.

"Alright, good night Uncle Sirius," Teddy said as he hugged the animagus.

Sirius ducked down and hugged the boy while glaring at Draco. "I love you, kid. See you tomorrow."

The child traveled up to his room and Remus listened with a tilted head until he knew his son was out of listening range. "Listen, Draco, she gave you the courtesy of letting you know, but it isn't life-changing for you. No matter the blood of the child, we are going to raise it as our own." Remus voiced gently and Sirius nodded as he stood.

"No matter, it is our," he paused and made a circle gesture around Remus, him and Hermione, "child."

He frowned at Hermione and she chewed her lip, "that just won't do for you, hm?" She asked before he could even respond.

"No! If it is my blood I want to participate." He declared and Hermione sighed.

"The healers told me I had to wait another two months to find out. I will not tolerate fighting. Period, gentlemen. I will take this baby and raise it on my own if you all are going to argue. That is my first rule." She spat and sipped her ginger tea.

Draco folded his arms, "two months? I am supposed to be getting married in six. What happens if it is my child?" He asked and Hermione giggled.

"Then I happen to have a child with your genetics and you can get married. Just because it is your child doesn't mean you need to raise it." Hermione noted and Draco frowned.

"No, Hermione, that isn't going to happen," Draco muttered and Hermione shrugged.

"I am sorry, Draco, but you really have no choice to an extent. If it happens to be your child you will have a chance to come visit and I will not take away your surname, but it is my baby." She declared and the blond blushed.

Sirius gave a nod as he sat down and scooped her under his arm, "We are going to raise it here," the animagus murmured and Draco sighed heavily.

"I won't be able to live it down if my family finds out that I am not raising my child, Hermione," Draco admitted and ran a hand through his hair.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, "your father would try to kill me, Draco. Your mother would detest the idea of you even mentioning it."

Remus scowled and shook his head, "Draco, I don't mind you, most days, but the unfortunate course of events does not need to change your life. We do not mind whose genes are attached to hers... this is our baby. That is our child in her womb. She doesn't need to stress."

Draco exhaled and shook his head, "Listen, I am willing to work with you, but you need to know something. Astoria has a curse on her family. It is a blood curse that will eventually make her weak and possibly bedridden. She is the first in five generations to suffer the malady. The chances of children are slim. If this a Malfoy, it needs to be known for my family's house. I will not chance Astoria's health." When he finished Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"Draco, I am so sorry," Hermione whispered and he nodded.

"That's why I came here. I have a stake in this. I haven't told my parents about her curse on purpose. I love her and want to be with her, but children aren't an option as of yet. I have been doing research and looking for possible answers."

Sirius rubbed his face, "well, bugger," he grumbled and Remus nodded.

"Bugger, indeed."

Hermione nodded, "alright, Draco. That is fair then. I am not getting married to you and I am not moving into Malfoy Manor, but if it is your child, I will do my best to make sure it is exposed as such." She compromised and Draco looked relieved.

He took her hand, "thank you," he murmured and she nodded.

"We should be helping you with this curse," Remus muttered and Sirius pursed his lips.

"Oh, alright!" Sirius growled and Hermione giggled. "Under the condition that she stops working. I don't want her at work away from her family. She needs to be home."

Hermione blushed and huffed, "I need to make decent savings."

Sirius laughed and shook his head, "I have more money than our great grandchildren's children will need."

Hermione folded her arms, "Fine, I will finish the next two weeks and go on extended leave. I will take care of myself and I do not need to be babied. I am pregnant, not ill."

Remus exhaled and shook her head, "Hermione, please stop being so stubborn. There's more to this than us now; there's a baby."

Hermione was about to respond when the young Lupin came wandering in the room. "Mione, can you come read to me now?" He asked gently and she gave him a smile and nod.

"Of course, my Teddy Bear," Hermione murmured, "I will be back," she told the men and followed the young boy up the stairs.

Remus and Sirius turned to the Malfoy, "this doesn't change anything. She is still ours and that is our baby." Remus growled dangerously and Draco sneered.

"Whether you like it or not, you both are stuck with me for two months. Mind as well give her something to do while we all have to play nice." He jeered at them with a smirk.

Sirius stood and leaned on the table, "you better watch your tone, cousin."

Draco waved him off, "as of right now, we are all at her whim, Black. Let's play nice, hm?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow and Sirius threw the cup on the table at the wall.

"Don't you cross the line with me, boy!" Sirius snapped and Remus rubbed the animagus's shoulder.

"Keep calm, it is only two months. We both know that is one of ours. He just needs proof," Remus murmured and glared at the blond.

Draco gave them a nod, "this might even be a little fun. For all, we know you did not get back all of your... swagger when you came back from the veil, cousin. It might be nice to have an intelligent offspring from such a remarkable woman..."

Both the marauders flinched at the possibility that the Malfoy might indeed be stuck in their lives forever... if the child was his. He could easily be right about the Veil... That was more than cringe-worthy for them and sobered the evening as they waited for her to come back down.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Before you read on. Nobody panic! Well, maybe you should a little... Answers are given, terms are made._**

 ** _xoxox_**

Last night was absolutely horrible. All three of the wizards in her life were borderline bickering the whole night. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive this. The witch did not even want to go to work today, she just wanted to sleep. Hermione was grumbling to herself as she opened her office door and saw one of the scariest people sitting at her desk. Lucius Malfoy had made himself at home in her office, sipping a teacup from across her empty chair.

"Sit, girl," he ordered and she gulped and moved to sit down in her chair.

There was a large beat up book sitting on her desk in front of her and the Malfoy seemed anything but amused with her. He pushed a teacup at her and she reluctantly dressed it. "You are not poisoning me, are you?" She asked carefully and his lips twitched.

"No, not today, Miss Granger," he replied simply. "There are bigger problems than your condition..."

Not trusting him she waved her wand over her cup and found no traces of anything but the tea. "Alright, it is quite clear you are here to talk with me, Mr. Malfoy. What can I help you with?"

He flicked his wand at the door and shut it, making Hermione internally swear; she was hoping that if she needed help she could seek it easily. "Draco spoke of a dream of yours. Tell me, did it seem real?" He questioned and her face hardened.

"You didn't come to badger me about my pregnancy?" She asked and he laughed with wicked delight.

"That will come shortly, for now, let us remain on topic," he muttered and raised an eyebrow. "This dream, did you happen to come across that book in front of you?"

She knew this book and it still scared her that he brought it with him; Lucius was anything but careless. It was part of the Malfoy's more delicate tomes of knowledge. The book that Draco had found the end of her calculations was in that book. This was the book that started it all. "Yes, I know of this book well." She replied and his lips pursed.

"Did you see this book and read it before your dream?" He inquired, his voice sharp.

"Yes, I believe a couple of days before it, thinking back now." Hermione murmured and sipped her cup while opening the book.

"You awful girl," Lucius spat and Hermione's face paled. "Do you realize the trouble you have caused yourself and quite possibly my son?"

"No- I- Why?" She sputtered and he sneered and pointed at that book.

"That isn't a plaything from Hogwarts, that is buried magic you are toying with, Miss Granger. You never asked yourself why you had such an elaborate dream of... entertaining two older wizards?" He snickered and Hermione's glare was sharp.

"You are going to insultingly tell me, so get to it, Lucius," she snapped and he sipped his cup, letting the silence push on them.

"Inter Sagum Tenetur?" He asked and she thought hard on the latin. "Think hard, Miss Granger."

"Well, yes, what does my incantation have to do with this. We severed the binding." She folded her arms and he flipped to the marked page.

"Just so you understand the ramifications of this. I wrote it out for you." He spat and Hermione read his crisp writing.

 **The caster of said Veilweaving would be binding said individuals to a lapse in time. Most certainly reoccurring within the frame until the binding is severed properly. The severing of such magnitude would require a shift from the Veil and those among the curtain: Inter Sagum, (the reference to the Veil). "Veilweavers", casters of incantation will have deja vus, dreams and quite possibly unexplained attachments to all individuals. There is a reason to believe subjects will, of course, be stalled in said lapse until the casters are Inter Sagum themselves, thus completing the exchange.**

Hermione's jaw dislocated, "what?" She choked and Lucius folded his arms.

"In other words, you have just made your relationship with my son and all included, very complex." He spat and she covered her mouth.

"I am having a baby with one of them," she shook her head and Lucius chuckled.

"That is the least of your problems, Miss Granger. That child has a risk of not being born unless you find a way to stop the lapse in time. Imagine you having to relive moments of this life again in another dream? You would slowly drive yourself to madness." Lucius cleared his throat, "Draco had admitted you were not insane and I did not believe him until he told me about moments we had not lived. I am not quite sure he told you, but he has been going through similar... dreams. Whatever this spell pertains to, it is effecting those who casted it." Lucius finished and Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean? What evidence did he provide?" Hermione spat and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"The exact terms it was going to take for him to court and marry Miss Greengrass for one. Secondly, he revealed a very... unsavory secret of mine that he would not have known unless I had spoken it to him. These dreams did not start until after this spell. When he read the same incantation, you had. You did not trust him with the contents of the full spell in your last lapse did you?" He spoke with resentment and Hermione shook her head.

"Not the full extent, no. I had my own personal notes I could decode. I shared with him everything this time..." Hermione trailed off and rubbed her face, "which he was privy to see when he helped bring me back in the last lapse. When he repeated the incantation in his mind this time it created the connection... Bugger!" Hermione spat and skewed her face.

Lucius sipped his cup and frowned, "You will have to fix this, Miss Granger. Unless you plan on going insane slowly and then I have nothing else to tell you but good luck. You may want to snoop in my library for an answer to this query, it is not in that book... I do have conditions." He spoke and fully turned to her.

"Conditions?" Hermione echoed and Lucius nodded.

"If that child is indeed Draco's, you are going to marry him and raise a Malfoy properly. I do not like you. I do not like your meddling or your toying with magic you clearly do not understand. Your blood... well, some decency would come from your unmanageable intelligence I would hope. However, I am a wizard of a certain degree and caliber who does not accept... impotence. My blood line will be carried through with proper care, regardless of your love affairs. I am not in the dark about Miss Greengrass's condition. Let's just say we both have investments into this now." He finished and Hermione paled.

"I would rather go insane!" She cried and Lucius smiled brightly.

"I was quite sure you would say that. Which is why I am going to remind you... your lovers. They could easily not have it as simple next time. They do not have the same... staying power. Attachments can suddenly grow to resentment if someone is stuck in the past. I highly suggest you make the most of the present and future." Lucius declared and Hermione sneered.

"You wouldn't be proposing such unless you had a plan, Lucius," she growled and he smiled again and sipped his teacup.

"You are a smart girl. I happen to know that you will have until the end of your pregnancy, give a couple months or so maybe for exact timing, to be able to find an answer. I am willing to bet that you will not be able to find out who the father is for... mysterious reasons they will claim. You and Draco are now muddied in magics you know little about. I, however, am going to become your greatest ally, whether you want me to be or not. That child in your belly is going to be quite the motivation."

"You are convinced it is a Malfoy," she said flatly and he nodded pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Very convinced, in fact. The only benefit you will have of me not knowing for certain is we will not be able to find out until the small child will be born. You can still try in two months, but I am telling you, these magics are quite old. You touched the Veil last lapse? Did you end up returning in your dream?" He mused and Hermione heaved a sigh.

"Yes, I did. Remus and Sirius brought me back before I woke up." She responded and he nodded.

"Unfortunately, they brought you back, which of course just recycled the pattern of the lapse and included them into this unsavory complication... You have been among the Veil's magic before. That would have left something on you. Come let me have a look." He declared and she frowned and blushed.

"No!" She shouted and he chuckled.

"Lift the back of your hair up," he declared and she let a low guttural sound.

Turning she lifted her hair from her neck and he gasped almost immediately and got up. "I wasn't sure until now..." He trailed off.

She jerked away from him and glowered, "what?" She snapped and he smirked and sat back down.

He pointed to the book. "It's in there."

She scanned the pages and saw his next small piece of parchment shoved in six or so pages in.

 **A small, curved scar would appear if touched by the Veil just below the hairline.**

"You wondered why everything plopped in your lap this time? It all went smoothly, yet you still passed out? Depletion. You are strong enough to cast the spell, which I would never dream of doing, and still, survive. You will be able to sever the loop properly because of your death. If you didn't, I would have suggested you just start from scratch and try again."

"How many lapses have we been through?" she gasped and Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Curiosity later, Miss Granger. Will you accept my conditions?" he inquired and she bit her lip.

"I have to tell them first," she murmured and he shook his head.

"This is the only time I will offer and under the terms that you will speak to no one about such. Not even my son." He said sternly and she paled and rubbed her face.

She held out her hand and looked away from him as he shook it. "Very good. I suggest you speak to your superiors about taking some much-needed time off. You haven't much of it left and there are many books to go through." He told her and took his hand away from hers.

He stood up and went to the door, "Miss Granger," he started and she looked over at him. "I do expect you to be taking great care of yourself. Mustn't chance illness in times like these," he declared with a wicked smile and left her office.

She slumped in her chair glaring at the book and rubbing her belly. "This is quite the tale we are weaving, little love. I hope your daddy is not Draco or we are going to be buggered in large measure." Hermione pulled out a parchment and sighed as she wrote out her request for leave...


	15. Chapter 15

The witch walked in the door early and did not bother announcing herself. She kicked off her heels and picked them up, placing them against the book. Her request was in and she was taking a leave of absence for the duration of her pregnancy. Her boss did not ask why medical leave from Hermione Granger was grave news. Fortunately for her, they did not ask because she did not plan to die this time.

She knew the chances that Lucius had her answer already. He was too calm. Too reserved. He wouldn't chance his son's livelihood on her if he could help it, but hers... well, he would be more than willing to. Him not knowing the father of the baby was the only thing saving her from being scooped up and locked in a room at Malfoy Manor for seven months.

Suddenly too tired to care, she wandered toward the stairs quietly. Hermione thought she heard the wizards with the boy in the library and was trying to slink off for some rest. She had walked up three stairs before she felt his hands on her back.

"You are home early," Remus murmured and Hermione smiled back at him.

"I decided to take a bit of leave from work, I am far too tired to deal with it lately." She told him and they climbed the rest of the staircase.

He nuzzled her and she sighed before his voice caressed her ear, "Hermione, why do you seem so worn, my wonderful witch?"

She leaned into him and ran her fingers over his chest, "I had an unforgivably long day." Remus started to nuzzle her neck and the witch moaned softly. "I missed my tender marauder too much," she whispered and Remus continued to enlighten her with wonderful actions.

The werewolf grew passionate and pressed her against the wall, kissing her deeply. She climbed in his arms, dropping the book and shoes on the ground. Remus growled and ran his hand over her thigh as her skirt rode up to her hips. "Remus," she breathed when they pulled apart.

He placed her down on her feet and bent to grab her items. "Do you mind if I help you change?" He asked gently and she smirked.

"Are you planning a big Christmas Eve for us, my witty werewolf?" She murmured and he raised an eyebrow, giving her a sly smile.

"I am and I am very happy to have my family together," he whispered and escorted her into her room.

He set her book down with her shoes and started to slowly peel away her clothes. She sighed and enjoyed his touches which were soft and deliberate, much as she would expect the older man to be. Gentle yet full of intention as he tenderly grounded her from the horrible day she had. Hermione did not want to speak about it yet. Christmas was tomorrow and she wanted it to be joyous.

"Uncle Draco!" Remus heard his son shout with joy and the werewolf groaned.

"Sorry, my darling, seems we have a guest," Remus grumbled and pulled away from her. "You might need to get dressed, Draco is here." He finished and left her room.

Hermione exhaled heavily and closed her eyes. Why couldn't he just let her have one solid night of peace? She placed on her pajamas which were skewed across her bed and wandered down to the kitchen where all of them sat around the table. They all gazed at her entering the room and Sirius stood to greet her.

"I didn't realize you were home," he declared and kissed her cheek, helping her to the table.

"We need to talk," Draco grumbled and his frown grew.

"It is Christmas Eve, Draco..." Hermione started and he waved her off.

"It is actually more important than a holiday. My father told me he came to see you today." The blond said and she cringed as she took in the expressions of her marauders.

"Lucius visited you?" Sirius asked and Hermione sighed and nodded as she ran a hand through Teddy's hair.

"He did. He gave me some very... interesting things to think about in regards to our situation." She said vaguely and Remus sighed heavily.

"More twists in this adventure, love?" Remus inquired and Hermione's expression turned grim.

"Draco, you did not tell me about your dreams..." Hermione grumbled and the blond's cheeks turned pink.

"I wasn't sure until after I spoke to my father about Astoria. After I realized that they weren't just projections of your insanity."

The fireplace went off and Remus frowned at the doorway. "Are we expecting another unannounced guest?" He asked Draco who nodded.

"As always, so very perceptive, Lupin..." Severus grumbled and came into the kitchen.

Sirius groaned loudly, "Not Snivellus!"

Teddy stared at the man and then glanced at his father, "Dad?"

"Don't worry, Teddy. Your Uncle Sirius is a drama queen," Remus murmured and Hermione giggled.

"Come and sit if you like, Severus." Hermione offered and the potion master gazed coolly at the table before moving to sit next to Draco. "So where do I start..." She trailed off and Draco rolled his eyes.

"She read that big blue book and performed an incantation in it prior to all of this. Adding it to the actual spell that brought you all back. We all at one point have read the spell and performed it in another lapse of time. Our dreams aren't dreams. They are different lives." Draco finished and Hermione sighed and nodded.

Remus rubbed his face and nodded, "good, I thought I was a bit insane." The werewolf admitted and Hermione gasped.

"You have been having dreams?" She asked and Remus frowned.

"Well, yes. Odd ones. Ones that didn't make sense. I thought it was just Veil clutter." He confessed and Sirius nodded.

"I agree. When we got back I was having just, very... hot dreams of moments I did not..." He trailed off and glanced over at the boy who seemed very confused.

Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head, "this is horrible, how come no one told me?"

The wizards aside from Snape all shrugged their shoulders, "well, to be honest, most of us probably thought we were just experiencing your writing first hand," Remus declared and Draco nodded.

"It wasn't until I realized they were personal memories that I was able to note the differences." The blond declared and Severus raised an eyebrow and scowled.

"I would rather not go into details about the strenuous images of our previous lapse." He growled and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Mione? Are we having dinner with Uncle Draco?" Teddy asked and Sirius pursed his lips.

"He is not your uncle, kid," Sirius grumbled and Remus shrugged.

"Not quite positive, son," Remus ignored Sirius and Teddy frowned.

Hermione sighed heavily, "After Christmas, we are going to start to go over to Malfoy Manor." Hermione said and the marauders glowered.

"Why?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Because, mutt, if we do not find the answers to this... problem, we will likely end up where we were months ago. These lapses are almost a year long. That is all we will have." Snape growled and Remus paled.

"My father has volunteered our books to find the answers we are seeking. I am not sure what you did, Granger, but he seemed wickedly happy when he got home today." Draco mumbled and Hermione blushed.

"I had to negotiate with him. That is it and part of the terms was I agreed not to speak about them. Don't give me that look, Sirius, I did not shag him. He may be a git, but he is smart enough to know I would never agree to something like that." Hermione declared and Sirius turned red with anger.

"You made a deal with Lucius? What were you thinking, Hermione!" Sirius exclaimed and Teddy's hair turned red.

"Uncle Sirius!" The boy yelled and Hermione ran a hand through his hair.

"Not to worry, little love. Uncle Sirius isn't yelling at me. He is just surprised I am trying to make sure, everyone is alright... including your baby sibling..." She trailed off and glared at Sirius.

Sirius released some of his tension and Remus nodded, "alright, if that is what it will take. We just have to trust you made a good decision." The werewolf knew not to argue with a pregnant mother.

"The day after Christmas, we will start." Draco voiced and Hermione exhaled and motioned agreement.

"The sooner the better. I don't want to give birth in that library." She grumbled and Draco laughed. "Are you coming over for Christmas at the Burrow?" Hermione asked him and the marauders frowned.

Draco seemed surprised and pursed his lips, "did you want me to?" He inquired and she nodded.

"I do, would you please?" She asked and the blond wizard smiled and laughed.

"Sure, Granger. Would you like me to see if Astoria would like to come?" He inquired and Hermione smiled and gave him another nod.

"That would be lovely. If she cannot don't worry," Hermione murmured and he waved her off and stood up.

"Alright, we will get started after Christmas." He reaffirmed and walked up to her, kissing her hair.

If the marauders weren't so sensitive to someone else giving her affection, they might not have been bothered by her invitation. It bothered them greatly. Lucius coming to her work, making some sort of dealings and now she was offering an invitation to Draco... Something seemed very off about her.

Draco waved at the others, "Happy Christmas, see you tomorrow. Come on, Severus, mother will ask where we have been soon. Thank you for covering me." Draco muttered and the potion master sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy, consider it your Christmas gift..." He trailed off and followed the blond from the kitchen and out the front door.

Hermione threw on a smile and sighed, "Christmas celebration time!" She shouted and Teddy clapped.

"Mione, come let me show you what presents we were wrapping while you were at work!" Teddy jumped up and tugged the witch from the room.

The marauders stared at each other before Remus spoke, "you can tell too, hm?" He asked his animagus friend.

Sirius nodded slowly and grumbled, "she is hiding something big, Moony. Do we want to ask?"

Remus held up a hand, "not until after Christmas. We may not want to know yet. Let's not spoil the holiday for Teddy's sake."

Sirius exhaled heavily and patted Remus's shoulder, "Alright, but right after Christmas, I want answers."

The werewolf gave him an agreeing gesture and patted Sirius's back. "Let's enjoy Christmas." With that, they left to follow their pregnant witch and the boy into the merriment of Christmas.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione let Teddy paint her face with a Christmas tree as she sat on the sofa at the Burrow. The boy ran off with his cousins, and the adults were drinking eggnog and talking about Christmas morning. Sirius hooked the witch under his arm as Remus was absentmindedly running his hand over her thigh. The Potters were sitting on the loveseat as Angelina was sitting in the armchair next to Fleur.

"You said he is glued to her?" Angelina giggled and raised an eyebrow at the blond next to her.

Sirius chuckled and gave a nod, "If he is awake and does not have a distraction he is her little guardian."

"If we so much as make her flustered… he scolds us," Remus snickered, and Hermione covered her lips and agreed.

"It is beyond cute," she murmured, and Ginny giggled.

"He iz very zpecial," Fleur voiced, and Angelina bobbed her head.

Arthur came into the room and was frowning and looking around, "I swear I put it down somewhere…"

"If you are looking for a small box, Fred took it up the stairs, Arthur," Remus muttered as he pointed up. "Whatever the contents, the boys were very interested in it."

The older Weasley scowled profoundly and folded his arms, "It is filled with little enchanted animal figures. I told them not to touch it without my assistance; I hope the boys have not been bit yet. They are getting worse than George and Fred." The patriarch grumbled as he walked up the stairs, "Edward, Freddrick, you bring me that box." He disappeared shouting.

Hermione stifled a giggle and shook her head, "Oh, I really hope this little one doesn't act so naughty."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "Well, it is my child after all."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Fleur covered her cheeks, "Are you expecting, 'ermione?"

The front door opened, and the marauders deflated, "Happy Christmas!" Draco snickered and brought in a sack.

He had his own group; Severus was scowling as he followed, and Astoria came in last. Hermione gasped and sat up. "Astoria, you came!" the pregnant witch shouted and made Ginny make a face at the marauders.

The witch tilted her head and smirked, "Hermione, you are looking well."

Hermione walked over and greeted them, "Draco, what did you bring?"

He gave her a toothy grin, "I brought gifts, you twit."

She kissed his cheek and pointed toward the tree, "You can place it there for now. We are just talking about the children."

Astoria laughed and walked over to the witch, "You have to tell me, it must have been quite different coming here for Christmas as a child. I matured with very stale holidays."

Hermione assisted the Greengrass into the sitting room and glanced around at the silent group, "Everyone this is Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, you remember Ginny, Harry, and there are Angelina and Fleur." She paused and smirked at her marauders, "These are my loves right here; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

The group greeted her as Draco wandered over and Snape took temporary residence at the other end of the room. "Severus, you are more than welcome to come sit with us," Harry offered, and the potion master sneered and shook his head.

"I think not, Potter. I am just here as an escort for Mr. Malfoy and Miss Greengrass. Narcissa was obvious she did not want anything… inappropriate to befall the girl."

Hermione shot a playful glare at Draco, "What did you do, Malfoy?"

"My mother was concerned with Astoria meeting you… I suppose I spoke about your questionable sanity a few too many times."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well, leave it to Draco to exaggerate as always."

Astoria nodded and stifled a giggle as the two witches sat down in the empty space on the large couch. "He does have quite the flare for dramatics."

Ginny frowned and pointed at the Malfoy, "You came to Christmas dinner with your future wife?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise at his wife, "I would have thought you would have been thrilled, Gin."

The Marauders were glancing at each other and Draco smirked at them, "This feels cozy, was I interrupting?"

Sirius made a face and nudged the Malfoy, "This space was reserved."

Astoria rolled her eyes and sighed, "I imagine they have bickered plenty. Draco seems to bring that out in people."

Draco feigned a pout, "I never provoke an argument with you, Astoria."

Teddy ran down the stairs in front of Fred, "Mione! Mione, tell him that we are going on vacation after the new year. Fred doesn't believe me."

Fred shook his head, "Nope. You shouldn't fib, Teddy."

The boy had bright red hair and folded his arms in front of her. "We are going to plan one, but Teddy you shouldn't brag about that. We don't know yet." Hermione mildly scolded the boy.

Remus reached out and grabbed his son, "Don't you worry about it, I will convince her."

Teddy grinned wildly and hugged his dad, "Thanks, dad."

Molly popped her head out of the kitchen, "You boys come in here and get some hot cocoa."

The young children took off, and Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Where are Victoire and James?"

As if summoned, the little Potter was following the blond Weasley down the stairs. He was in a dress and Victoire had given him a hat and smeared his face with paint. "You look so pretty, James."

Hermione covered her mouth, and Astoria giggled, "James!" Harry choked, and Victoire smirked as they finished descending.

"He wanted to play, so I gave him one of my dresses, and we played with my new tea set," the girl giggled, and James nodded.

"It's fun, tea with Queen." James nodded, and the girl glanced at her mother who was glaring.

Fleur started scolding her daughter in French and waving a finger at her as Bill walked in with Ron. The Weasley men paled and shook their heads. "Victoire, go clean him up in the kitchen now!" Bill growled as Fleur waved her off.

"Oh, alright!" The girl dragged the little Potter into the kitchen and Hermione bit down on a laugh.

"She is going to be trouble," she murmured, and Bill groaned.

"A complete ballocks buster," He grumbled, and Ron glared as he noted the Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" Ron questioned.

Draco waved with a bright grin, "Happy Christmas, Weasley!"

Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose with her finger and thumb, "Please be normal, just once, Draco."

Astoria rolled her eyes and waved at the Malfoy, "You should behave yourself, Draco Malfoy. She invited us."

Ginny gave Ron a nod, "Come sit and be pleasant, Ronald."

Hermione stood up and tilted head, "Come take a walk with me, Astoria?"

The Greengrass seemed surprised but nodded, "Alright, Hermione. We shall return," she told the room and followed the older witch outside.

Draco frowned and shook his head, "I am not sure I like that."

Ron and Bill took seats in the empty chairs nearby, "Why is she acting all friendly to your girlfriend, Draco?" Ron snapped, and the Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

"Ask her boyfriends," he spat, and the marauders groaned in unison.

"Beats us, Draco. She has been a puzzle to us from the beginning," Remus grumbled, and Sirius nodded.

"She has been an enigma since our return."

"How is the baby doing?" Draco asked them with a smirk, and the air in the room grew thick.

Ron turned scarlet, "Hermione is pregnant? Please tell me you are not the father, Malfoy!"

Draco shrugged, and Sirius shoved him, "You are lucky I don't hex your slimy blond hair, cousin."

Bill raised a finger and pointed to the three on the couch, "She's pregnant, and she didn't plan for it?"

"That would be my lovely wife's fault," Harry growled as Ginny covered her face.

"So now we don't know who the father is," Draco snickered, and the marauders grew visibly uncomfortable.

"She is seeing both of them now that she isn't seeing Malfoy?" Ron was baffled and shocked. "The dream…" it was like something invisible smacked him in the face.

Harry tilted his head, "You knew about her dream?"

Ron rubbed his face, "She bolted out of bed in the middle of the night the morning before she broke it off with me. Ranting about Sirius and Remus before taking off in a frantic mess to see Malfoy."

The marauders glanced at each other, and Draco grinned and slung his arms over them, "Told me that she was shagging you both like rabbits before she woke up from her heady dream. I thought she had too much chocolate before bed, but I figured if she was determined there must be some method to her madness."

The Potters made faces at each other and Harry folded his arms, "I just don't understand why she didn't tell us."

"She told me," Ginny said and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry snapped, and Ginny snorted.

"And let you think she is battier than Bagshot? Harry, she was fanatically looking how to bring her fantasy boyfriends back from the dead… you tell me if you would believe her."

Severus moved toward the front door, and Draco frowned, "Where are you going?" he asked the potion master.

"To go check on Miss Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy…" he grumbled and left the house.

Ron was still frowning and pointed to the older wizards on the couch, "Let me get this straight… this dream of hers was real? You both came back and are- you are-" he couldn't finish, and Draco laughed.

"They are both shagging her like randy teenagers," Draco said joyously.

Sirius shoved him, and Remus grunted as the blond pushed into him, "Knock it off, Pads. He is just trying to get a rise out of you."

"I am shocked they were even able to climb out of bed," Draco said, and the werewolf narrowed his gaze. Remus pushed Draco off the couch, and the blond fell to the floor with a scowl, "That was rude Lupin. I thought we all were supposed to get along?"

"This is going to be a long night," Remus muttered, and Bill shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, it is just like Hermione to have her pick of father potentials for her child. It actually doesn't surprise me."

"Well, it was a surprise for us," Sirius declared, and Harry chuckled.

"What a happy Christmas indeed."

 ** _Later that night…_**

Hermione sat there and looked at the gift Draco had given her. It was menacing and a bit nerve-racking to see something she did not realize she needed. The book was tattered but had shimmering gold on the cover. She was in her room as Remus put his son to bed and Sirius was showering… in the privacy of her own thoughts, she recalled the last time this book was in her hands.

"The last time I opened it… it told me I was going to die," she sighed heavily and ran her fingers over the etchings.

She flipped it to midway, and it was as if her recollection was leading her straight to the page. It gave her the feelings of déjà vu, and her fingers trembled as she started to translate the words in her mind. All this time the Veil scared her. How many times did they lapse? How many times did she bring them back just to lose them? Her finger stopped. Her heart paused. She realized what she was reading, and it churned her very soul.

"What?" her voice shuttered as she read the inscription.

"Kitten, come get some tea?" Sirius asked as he came into the room.

He saw her pale expression and noticed the book, "What are you doing?" he questioned, and she covered her mouth.

"Sirius…"

The animagus sat down, and she put the book aside, clinging to him. "What's wrong?"

"Sirius, I don't know if I can fix this without dying…" she whispered, and he grew rigid.

"You can't die, we won't let you," he breathed, and she tucked herself against his neck.

"If I do, you cannot bring me back, Pads. You have to promise me that if it happens, you let the lapse end."

"I cannot promise you that, Hermione." He kissed her hair and added, "Remember, we love you too much."

"I love you both more. That's why you need to take care of our son."


	17. Chapter 17

_A snippet chapter before things start taking light? A possible answer in dreams? Will Hermione be able to understand the gravity of the situation before it is too late? Will the Marauders be able to stand their ground? Will the baby be in fact a Black? So many questions and so many nervous conflicts... let's find out soon._

 _XOXOXO_

The labor was long and a hard-won battle. She never thought she would see Sirius's eyes grow to the size of snitches, but at that moment, they were. His vision beheld the exhausted witch and his new born son. She choked on laughter as the infant nestled comfortably in her arms. "Pads, look. Our son has finally arrived."

Sirius gingerly reached out to stroke the soft tuffs of black hair, "He is absolute perfection, kitten."

She leaned against his lips and kissed him, "Our little Corvus."

"How did we get so lucky, love?" Sirius asked softly, and Hermione sighed with a smile.

"A little piece of me and you, Sirius... at least you have this," she murmured; she was more tired now, and it had been getting worse as the days progressed.

The moment was interrupted by a knock and a quick entrance by an unwanted guest, "I understand that you will want to throw me out, but I had to see my godson," Remus interjected, and Hermione huffed.

"Get out," she snapped sharply and the boy in her arms fussed.

Sirius turned to the werewolf and his eyes shown the hurt that resided there, "I think it is best you leave, mate."

Remus glared and folded his arms, "Not until I see my bloody godson!"

"He is not your godson! He would have been your son if you loved me!" Hermione shouted and cringed at the child's hollers of anger at her outburst.

"But-"

"No, Remus, that doesn't count... you left me." her voice was torturous to the werewolf.

She rocked, and the tears freely left her eyes; this was supposed to be a special moment and now tainted by the anger of the recent past. "Hermione…" Remus started, and Sirius shook his head.

"Please, Moony. Please leave us be. She is already sick and dying, can't we just have a bit of peace before it happens?"

The werewolf held up his hand, and his face skewed unnaturally, "Please? I am begging you."

"I was mistaken, Moony…" Hermione trailed off quietly, "I just wanted my family together before I died, but it was all error. You cannot have someone who isn't yours to keep; not this time. Go home to your son and mourn your wife you lost a life time ago."

Remus pulled out the book from his bag and placed it on the chair, "We can always bring her back. We always will," he disappeared from the room as quickly as he entered, but Hermione saw the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"How many times will I always be brought back to this moment in time. It cuts like a knife and rakes my mind. I can only hope for a different conclusion..." Hermione sighed and shook her head as she nursed her son.

"What lapse are we on now?" Sirius questioned with a crushed expression.

"This is only our second time, Padfoot. The first time I ever brought you both back, you left me first."

"Now what?" The exasperated man retorted, and Hermione smiled at him through her tears.

"You hold your son, and we hope that next time it will be better. He will keep and always will come back to us. As the clock cycles minutes to hours and hours to days… so shall we until I can fix it. Corvus is our son forever."

Sirius took the child from her and sat in the empty chair, "Hermione…" he whispered but did not look up. "What happened last time? Everything seems so muddled."

"Remus mourned me, and you helped him bring me back. It will most likely be similar this time. You both won't be able to help it. I left you instructions on what to add to the spell. We cannot keep remembering like this; we will all go mad. You both are fragile from the Veil," She murmured, and his eyes watched her as she rested on her pillow.

"Why was this time so different?"

She took longer to answer, and the silence made him nervous, "Because, it is hard to be in love with another time. It won't be like this the next time… I made sure of it."

"Why is it lapsing?"

Her voice was raspy with tones of discomfort and pain, "You both won't let me love you enough to leave you alive…"

The witch sprang to an upright position as she gasped for air; another vision of a hidden past. She now knew it was evidence of her lapses and not odd dreams. The baby was one thing, but the confirmation that she caused their memory loss was another entirely. Lucius made it seem as if her death never happened, but every memory her death was inevitable... what was she going to do?

Sirius lazily reached for her as Remus groaned, "Witch, rest. Now is not the time to see if you can play with us sober."

"Remus, my Remus," she whimpered, and it was ice water to his mind.

"Love, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" He asked and tugged her to him.

Hermione nestled into him, and Sirius groaned before rolling closer to the body he was tangled with, "Don't be selfish," Sirius grumbled and buried his face in her hair.

"I just need you both with me, I love you," she mumbled, and Remus ran a hand over her cheek.

"Forever," he reassured her, and a tear escaped her eye.

"Forever," she repeated, and he coaxed her back to slumber.

0o0o

"Tell me again Granger why I should help you," Draco snapped as they were having tea in a Muggle restaurant.

"Because changing the course of time is never easy. Because from the moment we found out we could bring back them from the Veil, we have been stuck like this. Because mostly I am desperate to keep them alive now even though we have our answers as to how. They won't see me parish; it is written to be that way. We both know that…" she paused and glanced at the door, "Because your wife's death should be prevented as well."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You are asking me to help you implement this… insane phrasing into the spell so we can bring them back this time and reset our memories? I have to admit I am growing fond of our dalliances in between our lapses now…"

"Draco, please…" her voice strained, and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I need a chance to find an answer without losing them and without my death. We both know what we have to do."

"All because twit one and twit two won't see you die?" Draco's face scrunched which gave way to his real feelings to her death.

"Because death is never an answer if it can be helped. Will you read it with me this time to reset the spell?"

The blond wizard nodded and sighed, "Alright, Granger. I will help you under one condition. If we live through this after the lapses, I demand… middle names to be my namesake."

Hermione groaned and smiled, "Of course you would pick such a moronic condition."

Draco grinned, "Of course, we are half way to the loony bin as it was. Let's bring your boyfriends back for the fiftieth time."

"It has not been that long…"

"Or has it?"

Hermione rubbed her face and shook her head, "Just don't be Draco Malfoy today."

"I am every lapse, always will be, Granger."

0o0o

The more she read the books, the more it started to all come back to her. They all were sitting in the Malfoy library as she poured over books she had read so many times. She felt shaky and nauseous today but had not spoken about it. Hermione did not want to alarm them or tell them the critical issue; she would grow sick, and her death was undeniable after her baby was born.

Was it punishment? A sickness from the Veil? There were no scars or markings this time. Somewhere in these books, she had to find the answer… but if that was the case, then why had she gone to all this trouble of losing their memories almost every lapse?

"Hermione," Remus murmured and surfaced her mind to the present. "Come have a look?"

The woman lugged her swollen body from the armchair and went to the desk he was sitting at. "What is it, Moony?"

He pressed her fingers to the pages and looked up with a smile at her, "Look, Veilweavers…" he trailed off, and she gasped.

"Moony, you are brilliant!" She exclaimed, and he moved back so she could rest on his lap.

Draco made an expression of distaste as he glanced up from his book, "If I find something, would you sit on my lap?"

Sirius chucked a book at him and grumbled, "Don't talk to her like that."

The werewolf ran his bearded chin along her shoulder line, "Look there… seems like this," he paused and ran a finger along the scar on her neck, "Is important to our situation."

"Remus," her breath hitched, and she felt his smile on her shoulder.

"Later, love."

"Have you told them yet, Granger?" Draco asked and held up his book.

Hermione glared at him and purposely ducked her eyes down to the pages in front of her. "Not your business, Malfoy."

"Have you told them, Granger," He repeated with a droll tone.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at the blond, "Told us that we have been lapsing many times over?"

Remus cleared his throat, "Maybe he is referring to the residue of the lapses."

"I am speaking about the fact that you tossers won't let the lapse end with her death."

The animagus glowered at Draco, "She is healthy, and so is the baby. I told her to stop worrying."

Hermione jerked slightly, and Remus ran his fingers on her arm, "We will figure this out."

"I hope so." Her voice was small as she was very unconvinced this would be any different than before.


End file.
